CORAZON DE PIEDRA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Edward**

De nuevo como lo veníamos haciendo desde hace mas de un mes, observábamos como la hija del multimillonario Charles Swan salía como de costumbre a correr con sus dos perritos por el parque de Miami, era tan fácil este trabajo que hasta podíamos hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿es ella eh?- me dijo el chico nuevo

-si, ¿a caso no es tan fácil? No le gusta llevar seguridad cuando sale

-pero que tonta, quien en sus cinco sentidos saldría sola sabiendo que seria un blanco fácil

-pues ella al parecer

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-según nuestros informantes 22 años

-es muy joven

-lo se- la mire un poco mas desde nuestro auto

-¿Cuándo daremos el golpe?

-cuando el jefe lo ordene

-¿a caso no fue suficiente con la chica Brandon?- lo mire como sabia el de ella- digo le darán una gran cantidad por ella

-eso no es asunto tuyo Seth, lo que haga el jefe no debes cuestionarlo

Era cierto nosotros pertenecíamos al clan Vulturi, el mejor cartel narcotraficante cuyos negocios han alcanzado la fama mundial, excepto por el cartel Quiluete que ha sido nuestro enemigo desde hace años. Pero ahora eso no era importante, ahora en nuestra mira estaba esta niña que teníamos que secuestrar y llevársela al jefe, según él el padre de esta chica le debía una buena suma de dinero para poder alzar sus negocios y hasta ahora no le había pagado, asi que se va a cobrar llevándose a su hija. Desde mi punto de vista eso no era necesario pero jamás debes cuestionar a Aro al menos que quieras morir.

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, se que eres nuevo en todo esto solo tómalo como una advertencia

-esta bien

-bueno tenemos que seguirla

Siendo discretos comenzamos a seguir a la chica Swan, era siempre el mismo recorrido ya hasta me lo sabia de memoria, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar vi el identificador era Aro, esto es extraño el nunca llama al menos que fuera algo muy importante.

-Aro

-_¿Cómo va el asunto?-_sabía a que se refería

-bien, de hecho estamos tras de ella

-_bueno es hora de poner el plan en marcha_

-pero… ¿no es muy pronto?

-_¿estas cuestionándome?_

-no, lo siento pondré el plan en marcha

-_asi me gusta llévala a la guarida en cuanto la tengas_

-lo hare- no dijo nada mas y solo colgó- rayos

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-quiere que pongamos el plan en marcha

-pero… pero aun es muy pronto

-lo se pero ordenes son ordenes

Asintió, sabia que no era buena idea cuestionar las ordenes del jefe.

La seguimos en el coche hasta que dio la vuelta en una calle un poco solitaria, esa seria nuestra oportunidad.

-quédate aquí y ten el auto encendido

-¿vas a ir tu solo?

-si, aun no sabes como se hacen estas cosas asi que has lo que te digo

-bien… este suerte

-no la necesitare

Salí del coche y fui tras la chica que para mi suerte estaba sentada en una banca supongo que descansando, vaya que estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles. Me acerque sin que me viera saque de mi saco la pequeña botella de cloroformo que siempre cargaba cuando había este tipo de situaciones, le eche un poco a un trapo y mire a todos lados por suerte aun era temprano y no había mucha gente, tome el trapo y de manera rápida se lo puse en la boca, ella forcejeo pero la sostuve con mi otro brazo para que no se moviera tanto ni se lastimara, por que si llegase a tener una herida a nosotros nos hacían lo mismo pero la triple.

-suel…ta…me- siguió forcejeando

Poco a poco dejo de forcejear y se dejo caer por el efecto

La sostuve entre mis brazos y me la lleve hacia el coche afortunadamente Seth ya tenia la puerta abierta y el coche encendido como le dije al menos en eso era eficiente.

Me subí con ella en el asiento trasero

-¡arranca!

No lo pensó dos veces antes de poner el auto en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia la guarida

-¿esta bien?

-yo que se, eso no debe de importar

-claro que si, sabes lo que Aro nos hará si tiene algún rasguño

-eso ya lo se y no, no tiene nada esta enterita ¡demonios!

Siguió manejando y no pude evitar ver a la victima, debo decir que era linda cabello marrón hasta la cintura, por el pans que traía no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien pero se notaba que tenia buena pierna, sus labios eran muy lindos el superior mas delgado que el inferior…

-¿es linda eh?- Seth interrumpió mis pensamientos

-si, un poco

-¿un poco? Es bellísima

-tranquilo chico

-¿Qué? Lo que digo es verdad, lastima el destino que va a tener

-si tiene suerte solo tendrá un mano amputada

-¿en serio?

-no idiota, lo mas seguro es que la maten si su padre no paga lo que se le pide

Media hora despues llegamos a la guarida que estaba en uno de los edificios mas apartados de la cuidad, solamente que la fachada estaba camuflageada por una tienda de víveres. Solo por arriba ya que en la parte de abajo estaba toda la base.

Cargue a la chica antes de que se despertara y entramos por la parte de atrás del lugar, había un guardia en la entrada, tuve que decirle mi código antes de que nos dejaran entrar.

-mmmm… que linda chica ¿Quién es?- pregunto Demetri en cuanto la vio

-es la hija de Swan, espero que no la molestes- dije llevándola a la recamara donde estaría encerrada

-¿A dónde la llevas?- pregunto Jane la mire confundido- Aro dio ordenes que la pongas junto a la chica Brandon

-¿Por qué? Se supone que no deben verse

-no lo se pero son ordenes

Asentí y la lleve hacia la habitación en donde estaba la otra, le pedí al guardia que me abriera la puerta, adentro estaba Alice Brandon la hija de Gerard Brandon dueño de algunos negocios de internet, bienes raíces, algunas acciones de diferentes empresas de comunicaciones, un blanco perfecto.

-tienes compañía

La chica me vio asustada tanto a mi como a la chica, sabia de seguro lo que le esperaba.

Vi en la pequeña mesa ahí estaba todavía el desayuno que Heidi le había traído en la mañana

-veo que no quisiste comer

-no comeré nada que ustedes me den, podría ser veneno- me dijo desafiante

-muchacha, no seas tonta si quisiéramos matarte simplemente te dispararíamos- tal vez quería verse valiente pero en sus ojos veía el miedo

-¿muchacha? Ja que tú tienes 50 años para que me digas asi

-no pero soy tu superior y si quisiera ya estarías muerta

-¡pues mátame!- grito- no seas cobarde

Eso me enfureció, la tome del cuello y la empuje contra la pared ella gimió del dolor pero eso no hizo que mi agarre se hiciera más débil

-déjate de jueguitos tonta con nosotros no se juega- saque mi pistola y le apunte la sien con ella- ¿tienes miedo?

Ella aun seguía con su mirada retadora por un momento pensé en dispararle

-Edward déjala- la voz de Jasper hizo que la soltara ella cayo al suelo tosiendo ya que la estaba estrangulando

-Jasper no ves que estoy ocupado

-sabes que no debes tener mucho contacto con las "invitadas"- asentí

Jasper Withlock a pesar de tener una apariencia pacifica y nada peligrosa, era el mas sanguinario de todo el cartel, el había sido militar hace tiempo, por lo poco que hemos sabido de el, Jasper había estado en tierra musulmán combatiendo buscando Osama pero su sed de sangre hicieron que lo retiraran de combate encerrándolo ya que ataco a un oficial superior por haberlo retirado pero Aro supo de el y lo recluto, ahora a sus 27 años es el mas temido de todos, ya que el es el que… bueno se encarga de matar a toda victima que ya no nos sirven para nada o de algún traidor.

-lo se

-vámonos- ordeno

Asentí dejando a las chicas solas

-¿tienes noticias de Aro?- pregunte

-se comunicara contigo en cuanto llegue a un lugar seguro

-¿Cuándo le comunicaran Charles lo de su hija?

-cuando Aro lo ordene, por ahora no se sabrá nada de ella por lo menos en una semana, ¿nadie te vio verdad?

-no había gente en los alrededores, fue muy fácil

-nada es fácil Edward espero que hayas tenido mucho cuidado

-lo tuve

-eso espero

-¿y McCarthy?

-hubo algunas ordenes en las que se requería su presencia

-bueno espero que no perdamos a otro de la misma manera que perdimos a Nahuel

-llegar a territorio Quiluete es muy difícil, necesitábamos a alguien que pudiera infiltrarse mejor en ellos pero jamás pensamos que alguien los hubiera precavido de nuestro ataque.

-yo también estoy sorprendido por ello, ¿Quién les habrá avisado?

-Edward- me llamo Seth desde el comunicador que teníamos- Aro te habla desde Marruecos

-Aro

-_¿ya la tienes?_

-estamos en la guarida señor

-_me parece bien, por ahora trátenla bien hasta que yo decida que vamos hacer con ella y pueda reunirme con ustedes, ya saben cualquier cosa dígansela a Cayo el es el único que estará en comunicación conmigo no quiero otra falla como la que sucedió en Lotto._

-¿entonces por ahora no se le enviara las amenazas a Charles?

-_no hasta que yo este con ustedes_

-entendido

-_espero poder estar con ustedes pronto, por ahora no quiero fallas- _corto la comunicación

-¿tratarlas bien? Eso es ridículo, son prisionera no huéspedes de un hotel

-ya sabes como son las ordenes de Aro, siempre le gusta tratar bien a sus victimas- dijo Jasper de modo tranquilo como siempre, parecía que nada lo perturbaba

-como digas

Dejamos a un lado el tema de las chicas y comenzamos a pensar en como llegar al territorio enemigo, lo único que nos quedaba era esperar la llegada de McCarthy para que nos diera su informe de cómo iban las cosas, por algo era el mejor.

**Pv. Bella**

Sentía como mis ojos me picaban y la garganta me ardía, abrí mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor y nada se me hacia conocido, estaba recostada en algo suave, una cama, seguí mirando a mi alrededor asustada, esta no era mi casa. Ahora lo recuerdo salí a correr sin nadie quien me cuidara por mas que mi padre me insistió en que llevara al menos un guardaespaldas, pero la haba dicho que no, nunca había salido con seguridad en mi vida y no lo iba hacer ahora.

Pero lo que jamás imagine que seria secuestrada, se supone que mi padre no tiene ningún enemigo, ¿Por qué?

-hola, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto una chica bajita- no te hirieron

-no, ¿en donde estoy?- dije asustada

-no lo se, también a mi me trajeron hace una semana y no eh sabido nada

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, tenia miedo mi padre se iba a preocupar mucho y todo por mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso.

-tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa-dije nerviosa

-yo también, pero no podemos salir yo lo intente pero las puertas y ventanas están cerradas lo siento por ahora solo nos tenemos la una a la otra- me tomo de la mano- soy Alice Brandon

-Isabella Swan

-¿eres hija de Charles Swan?- asentí- esto es malo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije asustada

-no se si deba decírtelo

-decirme que

-aun no se nada a ciencia cierta, pero lo poco que escuche es que tenían pensado secuestrarte por algo que hizo tu padre hace muchos años

-¿Qué cosas?

-no lo se

-tengo que salir de aquí- me levante de la cama y comencé a ver mi alrededor, parecía un simple cuarto de hotel, una cama grande en medio del cuarto, con dos buros a cada lado y sus respectivas lámparas, una mesa en medio, con un desayuno a medio comer y nada mas, la puerta común y corriente solo que en ves de madera estaba hecha con metal.

-¡demonios!

-te lo dije, ya busque en todos lados algo que pudiera ayudarme a salir y no hay nada esa puerta solo se abre cuando alguno de ellos vienen a ver si no estoy muerta o para traerme de comer pero nada mas

Me volví a dejar caer en la cama desesperada, asi que todo esto era por algo que Charlie había hecho ¿pero que?, jamás supe algo malo que mi padre hubiera hecho quiero decir siempre supe que sus negocios eran limpios, pero veo que me equivoque

-Alice

-dime

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunte quería distraerme con algo y no pensar en la mentira que era mi familia

-pues uno de ellos me siguió cuando salía de la escuela, me acorralaron en una calle solitaria a pocas cuadras de llegar a mi casa, abrieron la puerta y me sacaron a la fuerza, me pusieron un trapo con algo que olía horrible que me provoco nauseas, creo que me desmaye por que para cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

-pero tus padres a que se dedican

-¿conoces a Mary Brandon?

-claro adoro su ropa, por dios no puedo creer que es tu madre

-oh si, y mi padre es dueño de varios negocios supongo que me vieron como una minita de oro ¿y que hay de ti?

-mi padre es dueño de las construcciones Swan y de varias cosas más

-si de hecho la compañía de tu padre le hizo el edificio de la sucursal de Manhattan

-creo que lo menciono, no lo se, cuando se pone hablar de sus cosas tiendo a ignorarlo y mi madre pues por muchos años fue modelo de ropa de etiqueta cuando alcanzo la edad limite abrió una escuela de modelaje, saco su línea de ropa y perfumes

-parece que bienes de buena familia

-eso creo- dije algo triste

-no te preocupes Bella saldremos de aquí

-¿Bella?

-no te molesta que te diga asi ¿verdad?

-no de hecho me agrada, en casa solo me dicen Isabella es bueno un cambio

-seremos grandes amigas- me dio un abrazo- algún día saldremos de aquí

-eso espero Alice eso espero

Alice y yo nos quedamos acostadas un momento en la cama, algún momento platicábamos e ciertas cosas o nos quedábamos en silencio cada una en sus pensamientos.

Lo único que me quedaba era mantener la calma y tratar de hacer todo lo posible por que no me mataran tenia que salir de aquí debía buscar la forma.

La puerta de abrió y de ella entro un hombre alto que no era ni el que me había traído o si era el no se estaba drogada.

-veo que me trajeron a otra para disfrutar

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Alice asustada

-no te preocupes nena, lo importante es que te va a gustar

Se aventó encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, yo trate de quitárselo pero era demasiado fuerte y logro lanzarme lejos de ellos, en eso voltee y la puerta estaba abierta, era mi oportunidad me levante rápido con intensión de salir corriendo, pero el grito de Alice me detuvo, ella había sido muy buena conmigo no podía dejarla sola.

-¡Bella!- grito

Asentí y salí corriendo del cuarto, buscando a alguien pero no había nadie en los pasillos, de pronto choque con un hombre rubio que se veía tranquilo pero sus ojos mostraban enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño- ¿Quién te saco?

Mentí

-este… un hombre entro y me dijo que me dejaría salir si lo dejaba solo con la otra chica

-¡¿Qué?

Me tomo del brazo demasiado fuerte y me arrastro de regreso, por suerte no me había alejado mucho, por que gracias a dios solamente me había alejado un poco, cuando entramos el rubio me aventó y se fue sobre el otro hombre separándolo de mi amiga, ella estaba con la ropa algo desgarrada y se veía asustada fui hacia ella y la abrace

-ya esta todo bien

-Bella, pensé que me dejarías- dijo entre sollozos

-no dejaría a una amiga en problemas

La volví abrazar y deje que llorara

-¿en que demonios pensabas idiota?- mire y ahí estaban los hombres peleando

-necesitaba diversión ¿Qué querías?- no dijo mas por que el otro le dio un golpe en la quijada con su pistola haciendo que el otro cayera inconsciente- date por muerto

_Bang Bang _

Dos fuertes disparos se oyeron y un río de sangre que provenía del otro hombre, comenzó a correr

-eso te enseñara- saco su radio- vengan por Felix esta muerto

Yo veía la escena horrorisada jamás había visto tanta sangre menos a un hombre muerto, cerré los ojos y abrace a Alice mas fuerte.

-¿tiene la ropa desgarrada?- pregunto con un tono mas tranquilo- ¡responde!

-si

-que venga conmigo

-no- susurro- por favor

-no te estoy preguntando – la tomo del brazo y se la llevo volviendo a cerrar la puerta dejándome sola de nuevo y con un hombre muerto a mi lado.

**Si aquí estoy yo con un nuevo proyecto despues de tomarme un descanso para reforzar y recargar mis taques de imaginación, ahora estoy totalmente recargada xD, asi que espero su apoyo como siempre y como había dicho como propósito de año nuevo espero responder cada uno de sus reviews que me dejen. Si se que empecé con Bella y Edward pero es solo el principio ahora será todo desde AxJ**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Sthep Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

Jamás en mi vida había estado tan asustada y ahora este hombre viene, me jala y me lleva hacia no se donde.

Llegamos a otra habitación que parecía mas bien un armario, había mucha ropa si no estuviera tan perturbada me pondría a verla toda.

-escoge algo, no puedes estar asi

-si

Comencé a buscar algunas cosas de mi talla, pero al ser tan pequeña no encontraba nada adecuado ya que la mayoría era de hombre.

-siento que no tengamos mucha ropa de mujer- voltee y estaba sentado en una caja se le veía mas tranquilo que hace unos momentos, pero aun asi me perturbaba no le di importancia y seguí buscando- ¿estas bien?

-si gracias- conteste sin mirarlo

Rendida mejor tome unos pans pequeños y la playera mas pequeña que encontré, tome un par de tenis y me voltee para encararlo.

-tengo todo lo que necesito

-bien volvamos

Me volvió a tomar del brazo y regresamos, lo mire si lo veía bien no parecía tan malo parecía como si tuviera algo escondido, quizá podría sacarle algo.

-de verdad gracias por salvarme

-tenia que hacerlo, si no todos moriríamos si tu salías dañada

-aun asi, pero no tenias que matarlo con algunos golpes hubiera sido suficiente ¿no?- tal vez estaba demasiado loca pero juraría que lo vi sonreír y déjenme decirle que no se veía mal

-¿se ve que no sabes como funciona esto?

-eh

-aquí o te matan o matas, matar o morir ¿asi que tu que harías?

-supongo que el dialogo no es una opción- dije confundida

-eres extraña- volvió a sonreír

-lo eh oído

Despues de eso seguimos en silencio, lo cual no se me hizo incomodo sino que al contrario me sentía muy cómoda junto a él, no solo eso sino que me sentía protegida. De verdad estaba loca.

Llegamos a la habitación el cual solo me dijo que entrara, obedecí rápidamente.

Para mi suerte el hombre muerto ya no estaba, lo sentía por Bella quien se había quedado con el cadáver, pero estaba todo limpio como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

-¿estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?

-no, de hecho fue muy amable

-¿amable? Alice esas personas no saben de nada de eso, ¿viste como le disparo a ese sujeto? Ni siquiera lo pensó solo lo hizo

-pero aun asi me salvo, si hubieran llegado unos segundos mas tarde no se que hubiera pasado- me estremecí deje mi ropa en la cama

-¿Qué es eso?

-fuimos a una bodega por lago de ropa, no iba andar asi

-creo que eso si es amabilidad, que extraño no es que sepa mucho de secuestros pero eso no es normal

-lo se, pero creo que puede ser peor ¿no?- comencé quitarme la ropa desgarrada- que desperdicio era mi mejor modelo

-Alice como te puedes preocupar por tu ropa cuando hay cosas peores haya afuera

-lo se, pero quiero al menos un minuto no pensar en eso

-lo siento

-no te preocupes- le dije mientras me ponía el pants me quedaba algo pero al menos tenia mas movilidad que con los pantalones entallados que traía- esta playera me queda grande- me queje, entonces mire a Bella y su playera era ajustada la mire a ella y despues a mi, apostaría que esta que traigo puesta le quedaría mejor que a mi, ya que ella estaba más alta- este… ¿Bella?

-dime

-¿Qué talla es tu playera?

-chica por… oh no- se retiro- no me pondré algo que quien sabe quien haya usado

-oh vamos Bella, a ti te quedara mejor que a mi, ya viste como me vuela- alce los brazos para confirmar mi punto

-Alice te queda bien no te quejes

-bien- me cruce de brazos y me deje caer en la cama, estaba aburrida- ¿Por qué no nos ponen televisión

-eres algo extraña- me miro sentándose a mi lado- quiero decir sufriste un ataque, ese hombre te llevo con el, y estamos encerradas ¿eso no te perturba?

-y olvidaste decir que casi me disparan… pero si estoy un poco asustada pero en el tiempo que eh estado aquí me eh dado cuenta que no me tratan mal solo es el hecho de que estoy encerrada y no hago nada

-¿no extrañas a tus padres?

-un poco, casi nunca los veo asi que es como si aun viviera con ellos, además cuando hablaste de ese hombre te recuerdo que no me hizo daño de hecho se veía diferente cuando estuvimos a solas hasta te puedo decir que sonrió, déjame admitir que no se veía tan mal

Ella me miro como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma, es que era verdad el hombre cuyo nombre solo sabia que era Jasper, era un nombre algo antiguo pero le quedaba a la perfección, me había cautivado como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, es decir su seriedad, su forma de hablar y sus facciones eran tan distintas y especiales.

-¿Alice?... oh Alice- vi la mano de Bella subir y bajar frente a mi cara

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-te perdiste amiga

-estaba pensando

-oh bueno

De nuevo la puerta se abrió pero esta vez entro el mismo hombre que había traído a Bella, lo mire con el seño fruncido aun tenia la incomodidad en la garganta donde me había apretado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije de mala gana

-eso no te incumbe niña

-perdón abuelo- conteste de manera sarcástica, Bella solo nos veía ambos con cara de espanto tenia que decirle que no debía de mostrar miedo por que sino se aprovecharían de ello

-parece que mi amenaza de hace rato no te hizo cambiar tu carácter, pero ahora no tengo tiempo tu vienes conmigo- señalo a Bella

-yo… pero… ¿Por qué?

-no te debo dar explicaciones- la tomo del brazo, por un momento lo vi fruncir el seño pero no tenia tiempo para fijarme en el- vamos y tu no me causes problemas, por que esta vez no habrá quien te salve

Salieron juntos dejándome sola, bueno sola no si contábamos que había alguien cuidándome afuera de esta habitación.

**Pv. Jasper**

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando vi a Edward que traía a la chica Swan del brazo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte

-un mandato de Aro

-¿Quién esta cuidando a Brandon?- sentí curiosidad, había algo en esa muchacha que me tenia intrigado no era solo su forma de ser, si no su actitud de hecho sus respuesta de verdad me habían hecho reir

-nadie la deje bien encerrada

-¿nadie?- dije molesto- no ves que puede pasar lo mismo que con Felix

-despues de lo que le hiciste no creo que nadie la moleste

-ve a tus asuntos yo la vigilare

-claro

Se fue aun jalándola, se que tal vez no era una actitud muy de nosotros, pero a mi me habían enseñado a tratar mejor a una dama, sin importar lo que fuera por eso a veces me portaba bien con ellas.

Llegue a la puerta donde estaba ella, y entre, estaba acostada en la cama, viendo hacia el techo a pesar de que llevaba ropa algo holgada no podía evitar verla era muy hermosa.

-ah… hola

-vengo a vigilarte- dije sin mas

-bueno- se volvió a acostar

Permanecimos varios minutos callados, a veces podía sentir que me miraba pero cuando volteaba ella retiraba la mirada apenada, hasta pude notar que se sonrojaba esa graciosa

-oye- la mire- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jasper

-¿Jasper que?

-Jasper Withlock

-¿y a que te dedicabas antes de esto?

-era militar- respondí indiferentemente

-ah… y que tipo de rango o algo asi

-haces muchas preguntas ¿no?

-no

Suspire, si que era especial

-era mayor

-eso debe ser… bueno- reí a su ocurrencia, creo que había reído más en estas horas que en todo el año

-si, creo que si

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- la mire frunciendo el seño

-creo que eso no te gustara

-pruébame- vaya que si era valiente, veremos que tanto

-estuve en el ejercito americano hace algunos años, éramos un grupo cuya misión tenia que encontrar a Osama y entregarlo a la fuerzas americanas como principal sospechoso por los atentados de las torres gemelas, bueno teníamos que matar algunos enemigos, pero para mi eso no era suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-mataba todo lo que se me ponía enfrente- sonreí- ¿asustada?

-no- me miro de manera arrogante- continúa

-uno de mis subordinados me reporto con nuestro superior y me retiraron de la misión, si te soy sincero me volví loco y ataque a mi superior me encerraron por eso, además de que me sentenciaron pasar por frente, o sea iba morir. Pero Aro me encontró, no se como lo hizo, supongo que el dinero se pueden hacer muchas cosas, tenme aquí

-¿pero ya no matas a nadie mas verdad?

-muchacha…

-Alice-me interrumpió- no soy una niña, tengo 23 años

-bueno Alice, que no presenciaste hace unas horas lo que paso…

-si, pero es decir ya no matas por gusto

-no lo se, quizá si quizá no… solo se que soy bueno en lo que hago

-pero esta mal- se levanto y camino hacia mi- puedes vivir de otra manera, eres un soldado tienes muchas oportunidades

-mira las cosas son asi- me levante para enfrentarla, era mas pequeña de lo que pensé- tal vez no te guste pero asi son, asi que no me digas nada

-quieres decir que te gusta matar gente

-si

-ya veo, perdón solo es que…

-¿es qué que?- me acerque a ella- dime no seas cobarde

-solo pensé que quizá habría algo de bueno en ti, todas las personas lo tienen

-ya ves que yo no

-lo veo y no lo creo- se me acerco mas esta niña se estaba pasando con la distancia

-¿Qué haces?

Se me acerco mas hasta que nuestros pechos quedaron juntos, vi que levantaba la mano lentamente, comenzó a tocarme el rostro, su caricia era suave nunca había sentido nada asi, sentí como con su dedo índice comenzaba a trazar las cicatrices que tenia, cerré los ojos quería seguir sintiendo estas sensaciones.

-tienes muchas cicatrices- susurro

-se llaman marcas de guerra- respondí de la misma manera sin abrir aun los ojos

-eres muy hermoso- abrí los ojos sorprendido, nunca me habían dicho de esa manera, para todos era un monstruo ni si quiera mi padre me dio una muestra de afecto

-no bromees

-no lo hago, solo digo la verdad

-pues… tú también lo eres- devolví el cumplido, no sabía mucho de mujeres pero por lo que oia eso les gustaba escuchar

-no tenias que devolverme el cumplido- abrió los ojos, ella los observo- tus ojos son de un bonito color verde

Sentí como poco a poco me iba inclinando hacia ella, era algo que no podía evitar pareciera como si un imán hiciera acercarme a ella…

-¡entra ya!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y de ahí Edward venia jalando a la otra chica

-espera me lastimas- le grito ella- eres una bestia

-ma te vale que te calles

Me separe bruscamente de ella, estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, como permití que llegara todo tan lejos. Ella solo me miraba confundida igual o mas que yo, esto o tendría que volver a pasar.

-Jasper ¿no te causo problemas Brandon?- me pregunto

-no

-pues esta chica a mi si

-tengo nombre asno- le grito bueno que les daban a la mujeres hoy en día

-mira que no te hago nada por que si no…

-¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿Matarme?- dijo con valentía- hice todo lo que me dijiste, hice ese estúpido video que mas quieres

-yo de ti nada, ni que fueras la gran cosa

-idiota- susurro al cuando el se dio la vuelta

Yo sonreí de nuevo antes de salir detrás de Edward, que ba muy molesto

-que niñita tan mimada

-¿Qué paso?

-pues Aro ordeno que la llevara a la sala de video para que grabáramos un video donde ella le pedía ayuda a su padre, pero creo que no salió como debía por que se puso toda histérica y tardamos mas de la cuenta en hacerlo, al final con muchas amenazas logramos hacerlo

-veo que esa chica te tiene loco

-si, es una mocosa insoportable- por que cuando decía eso su mirada se veía diferente, era extraño- ¿y ti no te dio problemas verdad?

-no

-que suerte

Nos reunimos con los demás, teníamos que preparar la cinta para cuando el jefe ordenara enviarla lo hiciéramos, le mire y había quedado muy bien, cada uno se fue a su habitación yo a diferencia de los demás no compartía con nadie, era lo bueno de tener la reputación que tenia, nadie me molestaba aunque a veces era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar. Aunque sea con Alice, charlar con ella era algo extraño y a la vez agradable.

-¿pero que estoy diciendo?- me reprimí a mismo

No tenia por que pensar asi de ella, ella era nuestra prisionera, tenia que verla de esa manera y nada mas.

**Oh pobre de mi Jasper, tuvo una vida difícil, ni su papá lo quería pero para eso estoy yo para darle el amor que a el le falto xD, solo que por ahora se lo comparto a mi socia Alice.**

**Bueno espero sus bonitos comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**Se que debi haber subido capitulo ayer, pero fue mi cumpleaños y pues era para party… si ya soy niña grande de 20 años T.T**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

Estábamos todos en la sala esperando a que McCarthy llegara, llevaba mas de una semana fuera, y aun no había señales de el eso era preocupante, ya habíamos perdido a un hombre antes de la misma manera.

-¡ah llegado!- entro Seth- es muy bueno, viene sin ningún rasguño

-hazlo pasar Seth- dijo Cayo ignorando los halagos del muchacho

El asintió y salió, despues de unos minutos entro Emmett venia con una cara de preocupación eso solo significaba una cosa

-saben donde estamos

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-al parecer hay alguien que sabe nuestra ubicación y se los dijo

-eso es imposible- gruño Edward- tenemos que irnos

-¿sabes cuando vendrán?

-dentro de dos días, tenemos hasta entonces para desmantelar todo, no dejar huellas

-pero sabrán que huimos, nos seguirán

-por eso tenemos que separarnos- dijo Emmett- cada quien debe irse a uno de los lugares indicados

-¿y que pasa con las prisioneras?- pregunte

-tienes razón, no podemos dejarlas Aro nos matara

-es cierto- dijo Cayo pensando

Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, todos lo veíamos esperando su respuesta ya que el era por decir el segundo al mando ya que era el empleado de más confianza de Aro.

-también debemos separarlas- dijo al fin

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Jane

-dos de ustedes se las llevaran, una cada uno las mantendrán escondidas por lo menos algunos meses hasta que Aro decida que hacer con ellas, el único problema será ¿Quién se las va a llevar?

Todos nos mirábamos entre nosotros, era una decisión difícil ya que había muchos que podrán aprovecharse de la situación y otros que no querían tener esa gran responsabilidad en sus manos pues un pequeño error y lo más probable era que terminaran muertos.

-¿alguien?- pregunto Cayo al ver que nadie hacia el menor intento

-yo- se levanto Demetri muy seguro

-no lo creo Dem- dijo Cayo- se que tu eras muy amigo de Felix, apuesto de que querrás terminar lo que el empezó

-no…

-cállate- guardo silencio- ¿alguien mas?

Nadie hablo

-bueno como veo que nadie quiere, tendré que hacerlo yo ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder por su cobardia- me miro a mí y Edward- Withlock, Cullen ustedes se harán cargo de las chicas

-no puedo señor- se quejo mi compañero- es mucha molestia responden por todo y no me podre contener a matarlas

-no hay marcha atrás la decisión esta tomada, si tienes alguna queja dísela a Aro

Sabía que solo necesitabas mencionar a Aro para que cualquiera cambiara de opinión

-lo hare

-asi me gusta… ahora todos los demás comiencen a desmantelar el lugar… ¿Dónde esta Seth?- pregunto ya que no había vuelto a entrar

-lo mate-dijo Emmett- mande a Charles y Garrett a deshacerse del cuerpo

-¿Qué?

-él era el infiltrado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo descubrí hiendo al punto de reunión de los Quiletes mientras vigilaba el lugar

-¿por que no oímos nada?-pregunto Heidi

-silenciador baby- mostro su arma

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio

-bueno pongámonos a trabajar… ustedes vayan por ellas y deben salir de aquí

-pero ustedes…

-no se preocupen terminaremos esto en unas horas, asique ustedes váyanse… Withlock tu te iras con Brandon a Mississippi, mientras que tu Cullen llévate a Swan a California del Sur, conforme estén las cosas sabremos si pueden volver a reunirse, ¿entendido?

-esta claro señor

Edward y yo salimos de la sala, primero cada uno fue a su habitación para preparar maletas, algunas cosas para el viaje: identificaciones falsas, pasaportes por si en una emergencia debíamos dejar el país, el dinero suficiente para poder sobrevivir por varios meses, además de que teníamos que comprarles todo lo necesario a las chicas.

-listo

Salí de mi habitación y Edward ya iba de camino a donde estaban las chicas, caminamos juntos abrimos la puerta y ambas estaban dormidas, en medio de la cama, al ver la escena me hizo sentir un poco mal por que ahora las separaríamos pero las cosas eran asi.

-¡levántense!- grito Edward

Ambas abrieron los ojos asustadas y nos miraron con miedo

-tenemos que irnos- hable

-¿A dónde?- respondió Swan

-eso no te importa, tu vienes conmigo- intervino Edward antes de que yo respondiera, a veces me molestara que fuera asi, pero quizá la vida lo hizo de esa manera mas cuando eres huérfano y Aro es tu tutor.

-no quiero ir

-no te estoy preguntando- la tomo del brazo antes de que replicara más y la jalo llevándosela afuera

-¡Bella!- Alice iba tras ella pero la sujete de la muñeca pero con más suavidad

-ella estará bien

-pero si ese… le va hacer daño

-no le conviene hacerlo- dije mirando a la puerta- muy bien, tu vendrás conmigo tenemos que irnos

-¿Por qué?

-por ahora es mejor que no hables si no quieres que te disparen

Asintió y ambos nos fuimos, ya afuera no vimos ni a Edward ni a la otra muchacha se que tenia prisa en irse de aquí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-seguro ya se fueron

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la puerta que daba a la salida, antes de salir tome una gabardina y se la puse, también unos lentes.

-no quiero dañarte pero si intentas huir o hacer algo estúpido no dudare en dispararte, ¿entendiste?

-si

-muy bien vámonos

Salimos y mire ambos lados alerta por si había peligro, la tome del brazo y nos encaminamos a uno de los autos que estaban escondidos.

Abrí la puerta trasera

-sube

Ella obedeció sin rechistar cerré la puerta y corrí hacia el asiento del conductor, puse seguros en las puertas por si intentaba escapar, me pregunto si Edward ya se habrá ido, espero que si ahora tenemos que actuar con rapidez nuestras vidas estaban en peligro.

Seguí la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Miami, por suerte no hubo impedimento ni nada en el camino, llegamos en media hora lo mas extraño era que en ningún momento Alice hablo ni me pregunto nada era muy extraño ya que siempre me tenia una pregunta, quizá estaba asustada pues había atentado hacia su vida y quizá eso la hizo pensar.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, le volví a dar indicaciones de no hacer ninguna estupidez, pero había algo que teníamos que cambiar.

-tenemos que cambiar nuestra imagen

-¿de que hablas?

-nadie debe reconocernos, pasaremos varios meses juntos asi que debemos pasar desapercibidos… desde ahora serás mi esposa- dije de manera calmada

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste se te mandaron hacer identificaciones falsas, ahora eres Mary Withlock ¿oíste?

-¿pero como sabias que yo me iría contigo?

-no lo se, las identificaciones ya estaban asi… no es como si importara- le tome de la mano- tenemos que tomar nuestro vuelo

-¿A dónde?

-iremos a Mississippi, ahí estaremos una buena temporada

-¿Por qué?

-no preguntes y camina

-¿no volveré a ver a Bella?

-quizá… si Edward no la mata antes, sabes que el pierde los estribos muy fácilmente

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a donde se hacían las reservaciones, puse mi mejor cara de esposo feliz, volví a tomar la mano de Alice ahora notaba su textura era muy suave y pequeña.

-buenos días- le sonreí a la encargada ella me la regreso encantada, a veces yo mismo me sorprendía de lo buen actor que era- quiero dos reservaciones para el próximo vuelo a Mississippi por favor

-déjeme ver… el próximo vuelo sale en 2 horas

-lo tomo

-en un momento- comenzó a teclear en la computadora- ¿recién casados?

-si, son nuestras primeras vacaciones como esposos- volví a sonreír

-que bueno aunque Mississippi no lo veo como un lugar para pasear

-es que mi esposa y yo nos gustan los lugares de los que menos te imaginas, ¿no es asi cariño?

Ella me miro sorprendida a lo mejor mi ataque de ternura la confundió

-s…si

-¿nerviosa?

-un poco- me siguió el juego- es que estoy muy feliz

Vaya también era una excelente actriz

La mujer termino de hacer sus trámites y nos tendió nuestros boletos

-que tengan un bonito viaje

-gracias- conteste amablemente, volví a tomar a Alice de la mano para irnos a sentar

Nos fuimos a sentar a una de las sillas más lejanas que había

-lo hiciste bien al parecer nadie te reconoció

-pues con todo lo que traigo puesto era obvio

-aun asi no te confíes sabes lo que puede pasar

-lo se- bajo la cabeza- ¿Qué haremos una vez que estemos haya?

-primero nos iremos a Yalobusha, ahí nos haremos un cambio de imagen

-¿Por qué?

-no te dije que nadie debe reconocernos- la mire un momento para ver los cambios que tendría que hacerse- creo que te pondremos extensiones para que se te vea el pelo mas largo y quizá teñírtelo… mmmm… tus ojos son azules creo que con unos pupilentes cafés bastara

-¿y tu?

-quizá solo me tiña el pelo y me deje crecer la barba, algunos me dicen que con barba soy irreconocible espero que sea cierto

-espero que te veas bien por que mi esposo no debe ser mal parecido- se cruzo de brazos y miro al frente- por cierto... yo soy Mary ¿y tu?

-Jackson Withlock… pero dime Jack- le sonreí ella me respondió

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que de nuevo ella comenzó hablar

-este… estamos casados ¿no?

-si

-pero no tenemos anillos- me señalo su mano izquierda

-los compraremos al llegar haya

-vaya tienes respuestas para todo

-si pero si por ahora dejaras de hablar te lo agradecería mucho

-pero me voy a aburrir

-Alice ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿10 años?

-es que me gusta hablar contigo, perdón

Se quedo callada, yo lo agradecí necesitaba pensar en todo lo que nos haría falta una vez haya, cerré los ojos para concentrarme…

Abrí los rápidamente y mire a mi lado… ella no estaba

Maldición me había quedado dormida

Me pare rápidamente mirando por todas partes, la ira estaba comenzando a fluir en mi le había ordenado que no hiciera nada estúpido y es lo primero que hace, mire mi reloj faltaba media hora para que el vuelo saliera, tenia que encontrarla.

Comencé a buscarla por los lugares cercanos pero no la encontraba, tenia que hacer algo rápido estuve preguntando en algunos locales pero nadie me supo dar alguna indicación correcta, volví a mirar mi reloj 10 minutos para el despegue, regrese al aeropuerto con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza por el coraje, cuando la vi ahí sentada en el mismo lugar donde estábamos con algo en las manos.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- la regañe una vez me acerque a ella

-tenia hambre y como no despertabas

-te dije que no te alejaras de mi…

-corrección- me interrumpió- me dijiste que no hiciera nada estúpido y no lo hice, tenia hambre y fui por algo de comer eso es todo, cuando no te encontré pensé que habías ido al baño o algo asi por eso te espere en este mismo lugar- le dio una mordida a su cuernito- ¿quieres?

-no

Me deje caer en el asiento esta muchacha iba hacer que mi paciencia se esfumara

_Pasajeros del vuelo 9872 con destino a Mississippi pasen por el anden 4_

-vámonos

Pasamos por el dichoso anden donde te revisan todo, mi humor no estaba mejor mire a Alice quien iba muy contenta terminándose su comida yo con la bilis brotándome y ella como si nada, eso me hacia enojar mas… pues no tenia idea de que si ella se me desaparecería yo estaría muerto en menos de 24 horas.

Entramos al avión acomodando nuestras cosas, y nos fuimos a sentar lo bueno que los asientos solo eran para dos personas, al ser primera clase que mas querían. Me recargue en el asiento y volví a cerrar los ojos estaba exhausto y la noche anterior no había podido descansar bien, pero tenia que vigilarla, abría y cerraba los ojos cada rato.

-duerme te prometo que no me iré y aunque quiera no puedo, sabes que los humanos no volamos ¿verdad?- me señalo la ventanilla, era cierto ya habíamos despegado ni cuenta me había dado quise ver mas pero algo me lo impedía entonces mire mi cintura y tenia el cinturón puesto- yo te lo puse, habían dado la indicación y no escuchaste-no había sentido cuando lo hizo me sorprendió mucho su acto.

-este… gracias

-no te preocupes ahora duerme- tomo una de las revistas que por lo visto había comprado cuando se me escapo y comenzó a hojearla

Volví a suspirar confiaría en ella esta vez, cerré los ojos e intente volver a dormir.

.

.

.

-Jasper, Jasper… ya llegamos

Abrí los ojos Alice me estaba sacudiendo

-recuerda que soy Jack

-como sea ponte el cinturón ya vamos aterrizar

Me abroche el cinturón los movimiento no se hicieron esperar, eso me ponía a pensar que cuando despegamos de verdad estaba muy dormido por que no había sentido todo esto, pero ahora ya estaba mas descansado y despierto.

-se ve muy pequeña la ciudad

-no nos quedaremos aquí

-pero dijiste que iríamos a Yalobusha-si pero no dije que nos quedaríamos ahí

-¿entonces?

-no hagas tantas preguntas, solo dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

Y era cierto solo que seria el nuevo hogar para ambos

**Hola chicas, vaya si Alice le dio un buen susto a Jasper jeje **

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo ya veremos como es su nueva vida como esposos jeje, cada cosa que les pasara pero eso es otra cosa aparte. **

**Espero contar con sus reviews, ya saben si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia **

**Besitos **

**Pau Rathbone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

-si no vamos a vivir en donde me habías dicho, ¿entonces donde?- pregunte estaba muy cansada de tanto misterio, si íbamos a vivir juntos era necesario que tuviera confianza en mi.

-esta bien, viviremos en Water Valley es un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí, solamente vinimos a que nos hicieran algún cambio en nuestra apariencia como te dije y nos iremos haya.

-bien, ¿y que se supone que debo ponerme o que?

-supongo que esa seria decisión tuya, como veras no se muchas cosas de mujeres

-esta bien

-bueno se esta haciendo tarde debemos apresurarnos a encontrar un salón de belleza para ti, y si se puede para mi e irnos a un hotel

-¿un hotel?- pregunte con miedo no pensara tomarse esto de los esposos muy en serio

-si ¿o piensas dormir en la calle?- me miro con diversión

-no, claro que no

-bueno vamos a buscar el dichoso salón

Salimos de la terminal, y tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a recorrer la mayor parte del pueblo, Jasper le pregunto donde había un lugar donde cortarnos el pelo y demás, llegamos a un pequeño local donde cortaban el pelo, tintes, luces, cortes y extensiones, voala, era lo que necesitaba.

Entramos al local, una mujer de unos 30 años nos saludo y nos pregunto que se nos ofrecía.

De repente la mirada de Jasper se volvió dulce

-mi esposa quiere hacerse algo en el cabello, aun no lo se son cosas de chicas- su voz era suave y serena…. En pocas palabras deliciosa

-si, quería unas extensiones como ve mi cabello esta muy corto- me tome una punta de mi pelo

-tenemos lo que necesitas, y usted joven caballero

-pues necesito un tinte, solo eso- se encogió de hombros

-pero si usted tiene un hermoso color rubio- no me gusto la forma en que lo miraba, se supone que esta casado, bueno de mentiras pero casado no se supone que lo tienen que ver asi- seria un desperdicio

-quiero darle apoyo a mi Mary- me paso el brazo por los hombros, y lo que me sorprendió mas el pequeño beso que me dio en la mejilla- no le dejare caer sola

-aw que lindo es usted- me miro a mi y me señalo la silla- siéntese por favor- despues me miro a Jasper- en un momento llamo a nuestro barbero…

-no, solo quiero el tinte, la barba se queda

-oh bueno, entonces espere a que termine con ella

-esta bien

.

.

.

-bueno esta listo

Me mire al espejo y casi no me reconocía, bueno era yo solo que me veía diferente Jasper había terminado antes su pelo oscuro lo hacia ver mas grande pero aun asi se veía muy bien, traía una cajita de su mano por un momento pensé que era los anillos que me había dicho pero se ella me tendió un par de pupilentes de color café.

-póntelos

-ok

Me coloque los lentes se sentía un poco picoso, pero parpadee para quitarme la molestia y me mire al espejo, no había sido un gran cambio pero aun asi no me reconocía. **(Los cambios de ellos dos están en mi perfil)**

-te ves bien- me sorprendió su comentario

-gracias, tu también

Me sonrió y lo mire pero al parecer de dio cuenta de algo y volvió a fruncir su seño

-este… es hora de irnos, se hace tarde

Despues de darle las gracias a la encargada, salimos del local y nos pusimos a buscar un hotel al principio pensé que nos iríamos a uno económico, con eso de que no debíamos llamar mucho la atención pero me sorprendió cuando nos detuvimos en uno que se veía un poco elegante.

-pensé que iríamos a un hotel mas… modesto

-no, me gusta tener un lugar cómodo para dormir

-esta bien

Hicimos nuestras reservaciones, me sorprendió que el pidiera una habitación en vez de dos eso me asustaba aun mas.

Despues de que nos diera nuestras llaves, subimos al elevador para que nos llevara al piso por primera vez estaba en silencio estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar.

-estas muy callada- me dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron

-tengo mis momentos- conteste con voz mas chillona de lo normal

-ah

No dijo mas y siguió caminando, entramos a la habitación era muy bonita, lo único malo era que solo había una cama estilo King Size, bueno al menos era grande me iría hasta la orilla y no me movería de ahí, es mas no tenia idea de que pudiera dormir con un hombre como el a mi lado. No es que fuera virgen ya había estado con otros hombres antes pero la diferencia era que ni uno de los otros quería matarme.

-bueno es hora de dormir, mañana salimos temprano

-¿y como vamos a dormir?- pregunte

-pues en la cama- dijo como si nada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-¿juntos?

-la cama es lo bastante grande como para que quepamos los dos

-si pero…

-¿pero que?- dijo molesto- si estas pensando que te hare algo, mejor quítate esa idea no me atraes para nada

No se pero ese comentario me dolió un poco, y mi orgullo se redujo mucho

-no lo decía por eso- me defendí- además tu tampoco me atraes

-como digas- se encogió de hombros- por si no lo recuerdo no fui yo el que me dijo que era hermoso

-ah… pues…

El solo comenzó a reírse y se dejo caer en la cama

-es muy cómoda hace mucho que no duermo en algo asi- me dijo

-supongo que en ese lugar no había mucha comodidad ¿verdad?

-no, las camas eran como catres

-¿catres?- el se levanto y me miro

-¿no sabes que es un catre?... claro era una niña rica como vas a saber de eso- su comentario me molesto

-oye no tengo la culpa de posición social

-supongo que no, en fin un catre es una cama desarmable, que no usa colchón si no como una espuma envuelta en una sabana, para rápido…son pequeños e incómodos

-siento que hayas vivido de esa manera

-no quiero tu lastima Alice, es mi modo de vivir y ya- se levanto y busco algo en su maleta- toma- me aventó algo al colchón junto a mi- es el anillo, póntelo

-¿Cuándo los compraste?- pregunte mientras me lo ponía era bonito de oro con un pequeño diamante con una línea en medio **(en mi perfil)**, era extraño

-mientras terminaban de arreglarte el pelo

-es lindo

-es solo un anillo Alice

-perdón veo que te molesta que hable…

Entonces si quería silencio bien silencio tendría, ya me estaba cansando su actitud se que el era mi "jefe" pero no podía al menos tener un poquito de consideración o al menos lastima de lo que estaba viviendo.

-si me molesta que hables- entro al baño y cerro la puerta, ahorita captaba que no traía ropa para cambiarme, todo había sido tan rápido aun traía los pants y la playera vieja, ni modo tendría que usarla de nuevo.

Me acosté hasta la orilla mientras esperaba a que saliera, cuando escuche que se abría la puerta me levante, pero lo que no me imaginaba que este descarado saliera con los puros pantaloncillos de dormir y con el pecho desnudo.

-podrías taparte- mire hacia el otro lado

-¿Por qué?

-por educación

-yo no tengo educación además yo no te atraigo…. Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-eres insoportable

-cuidado como me hablas- gruño

-si… si como digas- iba a entrar al baño cuando el me tomo el brazo- ¿Qué quieres?

-toma

Me puso un montón de ropa en el pecho

-de nada

Se dio la vuelta y se tumbo en la cama

Al parecer se había acordado de traerme ropa, ese gesto no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero no era buen momento para agradecerle al parecer se había enojado con mis comentarios, sin pensarlo mucho me metí al baño.

**Pv. Jasper **

Una vez que Alice entro al baño, me puse bocarriba y mire al techo

Tenia muchas cosas que planear para nuestra estadía en aquella cabaña en ocasiones íbamos allá para escondernos pero nunca pasábamos mas de dos días ahí por lo mismo, pero ahora teníamos que pasar varios meses hasta que la situación se calamara.

Escuche el abrir de la puerta del baño, y me volví a poner a voltear dándole la espalda al lado de Alice, estaba muy enojado, pero aun no sabia porque, quiero decir se que no es su culpa que me haya tocado este estilo de vida muy diferente al suyo pero aun asi hay que tener un poco de consideración ¿o no? sentí el otro lado sumirse aun asi no voltee.

Hubo un silencio el cual no me molesto, necesitaba tranquilidad y estando con ella no la tenía me descontrolaba mucho esta muchacha.

-¿Jasper?- adiós tranquilidad

No respondí

-Jazz por favor- fruncí el seño… ¿Jazz?- perdón no debí decirte asi, pero respóndeme

-¿Qué quieres?- respondí aun dándole la espalda

-te quería pedir una disculpa

-¿Por qué?

-pues por que tienes razón, tu vida ha sido difícil y no eh sido muy considerada con ello… es que estoy muy triste… extraño mucho a mis padres

-lo se

Por primera vez sentí lastima por ella, nosotros le habíamos quitado su libertad me di la vuelta, ella estaba mirándome se veía bien con el cabello largo y de un color castaño claro la hacia ver mas joven y tierna, sus ojos se iluminaban con la luz de lámpara ya que había quitado los pupilentes.

-asi que quizá no sea tu estilo o no vaya con el protocolo del secuestro o algo asi… pero quizás deberíamos tratarnos con un poco de amabilidad y comodidad ya que como sea tenemos que fingir ser esposos

-¿protocolo del secuestro?- la mire con burla

-creo…

La mire con el seño fruncido, quizá tuviera razón había sido mi idea lo de fingir ser marido y mujer asi que por lo menos tendríamos que llevarnos bien.

-supongo que tienes razón, pero aun asi mi advertencia sigue en pie…

-si intentas algo estúpido te disparare- me interrumpió tratando de imitar mi voz- lo se

Eso me hizo reir, esta chica era única

-tienes bonita risa- me dijo sorprendiéndome- digo… digo

-déjalo

-este…este… buenas noches

No dijo más se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda

-buenas noches Alice

Me volví a poner bocarriba y trate de dormir

.

.

.

Llegamos a Water Valley **(mi perfil)** despues de mas de media hora en autobús, cuando bajamos tomamos un taxi asi seria mas cómodo.

Llegamos en diez minutos, en frente de nosotros estaba la "pequeña" cabaña había olvidado como era; era de troncos de madera, de una sola planta, con un pequeño balcón con una escalera, esta quedaba junto a un riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de la casa **(mi perfil).**

Cuando Alice se bajo quedo totalmente encantada con la cabaña, lo sabia por que lo podía ver en sus ojos, se veía muy emocionada. Sonreí con eso y también me baje, ella se acerco un poco mas seguramente para admirarla mejor.

Le pague al chofer antes de bajar nuestras maletas para poder reunirme con Alice.

-¡es hermosa Jasper!

-bueno siempre supe que esta cabaña serviría para algo

-¿para que la usaban?

-para reuniones- dije con indiferencia antes de entrar

-¿Qué tipo de reuniones?

-Alice no preguntes mas, son cosas que no te gustaran jamás

-oh

-si... oh

Deje las maletas en suelo e invite a Alice a que mirara mas la casa, necesitaba hacerle una llamada Cayo tenia que avisarle que ya habíamos llegado además para que me diera indicaciones.

-_hola_

_-_Cayo soy Jasper- me había comprado un numero nuevo para evitar que nos rastrearan- tuve que comprar un nuevo numero para prevenir

-_bien hecho_

-te avisaba que ya estamos en Water Valley, espero indicaciones

_-¿por ahora cual plan ideaste?_

-fingí que somos una pareja de casadostambién hice que se cambiara la imagen y yo hice lo mismo para que nadie nos reconociera

_-veo que ahora lo tienes todo controlado_

-creo que si

-_¿esa niña te causa problemas? Ya sabes que hacer_

-si- dije inseguro ahora esa posibilidad no me gustaba nada- ¿Cómo van las cosas por haya? ¿Ya esta todo desmantelado?

_-si por suerte la advertencia de Emmett pudimos terminar todo antes de que esos nos encontraran _

-es una suerte tenerlo- quería terminar la conversación- ¿alguna instrucción o algo?

_-sigue asi, ya sabes alguna tontería mátala yo me encargare de Aro luego_

-si la matare si es necesario

-_adiós_

Colgué pero un ruido me hizo voltearme, Alice estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndome con una cara que no pude descifrar, ¿dolor? ¿Tristeza?

-¿con que me mataras si es necesario eh?- me dijo molesta

-eso ya lo sabias de ante mano- conteste metiendo mi teléfono a mi bolsillo

-pensé que trataríamos de llevarnos bien

-también te lo advertí ayer- la mire molesto- niña esto no es un juego, no puedes estar paseándote de aquí para haya como se te de la gana, ¿y sabes por que? Por que eres mi prisionera, y debes agradecer que soy muy amable contigo lo que me puede causar que me maten pero aun asi te estoy dejando libre, si hubieras estado con mi compañero en estos momentos estarías encerrada con llave, asi que agradéceme- le grite

-¡bien!- me grito también- ¡ah ¿y ahora soy niña? ¡Si quieres que este encerrada lo estaré asi no tendrás miedo de que te maten!

Subió corriendo las escaleras

-¡Alice!

Corrí tras de ella, pero fue mas rápido por que solo atine a llegar para que me estrellara la puerta en la cara. Conoce a tocar o más bien golpear la puerta

-¡Alice abre maldita sea!

Pegue la oreja a la puerta solo se oían movimientos

-Abre ahora mismo- dije con voz más calmada

-no- se oyó desde adentro

-¡esta bien quieres estar encerrada… entonces no saldrás, muérete de hambre!

Le dije eso sin pensar, por que seguramente estaría hambrienta por que no habíamos desayunado nada ya que quería llegar temprano.

Me quede mirando la puerta cuando el timbre sonó

¡Genial ahora que!

**Primera pelea como "marido y mujer" jeje. Ay mi Jasper que no sabe como controlar sus humos… uno totalmente diferente al tranquilo y sexy hombre que conocemos y amamos xD.**

**Bueno quisiera saber sus comentarios con un review**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **

**PD. Chicas estoy muy consternada, es decir eh visto millones de Team Edward y Team Jacob, ¿Pero por que no hay un Team Jasper? De hecho yo estoy formando uno pero casi nadie se quiere unir y no se porque ¿a caso no aman a este sexy vampiro rubio? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**Gracias a las chicas que se han unido al "TEAM I LOVE JASPER 4 EVER"**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

Ignore los golpes de la puerta, me sentía muy triste.

Yo había pensado que al menos tendríamos una convivencia amable pero no, aun quería matarme además a pesar de todo yo de muy estúpida me había enamorado del que en su momento será mi verdugo… asi o mas tonta.

El timbre sonó, no tenia idea de quien era pero no me importaba al menos con eso alejaría a Jasper de la puerta, espere unos momentos y salí hacia una de las habitaciones mas cercanas y cerré la puerta. Podía oír algunas voces femeninas, mire por la ventana y en efecto había tres mujeres una llevaba algo parecido a un pastel, y lo miraba con unos ojos que no me gustaban nada.

No se que clase de fuerza sobrenatural o que ente me poseyó pero sin darme cuanta ya había salido del cuarto hacia donde estaban todos.

-este… gracias señoritas- respondió Jasper con tono amable- no se hubieran molestado

-no es molestia, nos da un gusto tener un vecino tan guapo como usted

En ese rato vi todo rojo, me acerque a Jasper y lo tome del brazo demasiado posesiva para los ojos de otros

-cariño ¿quienes son?- pregunte con voz melosa

-ah… son nuestras nuevas vecinas: Nettie, Lucy y María… vinieron a presentarse- las observe a cada uno y me di cuenta que la tal María era la que veía a Jasper como si fuera un trozo de carne

-somos las hermanas Camacho, mucho gusto… solo veníamos como dijo su…- nos miro ambos

-mi marido- respondí

-oh… su marido que pueden pedir lo que necesiten

-gracias de verdad son muy amables- volví a responder sin dejar hablar a Jasper- pero por ahora no será necesario mi marido y aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿no es asi corazón?

-si

-asi que no es por ser grosera pero hay muchas cosas que acomodar

-no hay problema…

No las deje decir mas y cerré la puerta, jalando a mi "marido" lo mas lejos de esas zorras

-¿Qué se supone que haces Alice?- me pregunto molesto retirando su brazo

-que no dijiste que teníamos que ser discretos y mira tu ahí llamando demasiado la atención con esas mujeres

-solo querían ser amables ¿Cual es el problema?

-oh si que querían ser amables, de hecho parecían dispuestas a ayudarte en todo- me cruce de brazos

El me miraba molesto, pero de repente su expresión cambio a una alegría inconfundible

-¿estas celosa?

-¡¿Qué?- me comencé a reir por en lo cierto que estaba- no me hagas reir Withlock yo jamás estaría celosa de esas

-pues eso es lo que se veía- comenzó a reírse de mí

-no seas ridículo Jasper, por mi puedes revolcarte con quien zorra se te cruce…

-se supone que los esposos debemos ser fieles

-tu bien lo dijiste los esposos, tu y yo solo estamos fingiendo asi que adelante por mi no hay problema- le dije como si de verdad no me importara, pero de verdad me entristecía el solo pensar que Jasper estuviera con otra mujer.

Por su mirada paso un rayo de furia

-sabes no me interesa lo que una mocosa como tu me diga, si yo quisiera estaría con alguna de esas mujeres, es mas María demostró un interés en mi y puedo hasta apostar que me desnudaba con la mirada… ella si es mujer no como otras

-¡si ser una facilona es ser mujer entonces no lo soy!- lo mire de arriba abajo- entonces eres tan poco hombre, por que un hombre no se esconde de la justicia, un hombre tendría un empleo limpio y no se la pasaría matando a quien se le pone enfrente

-tu no sabes como son las cosas, tu no sabes nada de mi vida

-aun eso no cambia nada… eres tan poca cosa, tan poco hombre que…- no pude terminar mas por que algo cruzo por mi rostro y mi mejilla comenzó arderme

Me había golpeado

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no solo por el dolor de mi rostro si no por el de mi corazón.

-¡Jamás vuelvas hablarme asi estúpida ¿lo oíste?- asentí- ahora lárgate de mi vista

Aun con mi mano sobre mi mejilla camine hacia la habitación en donde me había refugiado antes, cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería que volviera a entrar y golpearme de nuevo.

Me recosté en mi cama, y trate de dormir, era lo único que tenia ahora.

Pero no pude, estaba pensando en mis padres, ¿ya se habrán dado cuenta que no estoy en casa? Yo se la respuesta: no. ahorita estarían en un viaje de negocios en alguna isla paradisiaca pensando que yo aun estoy en casa, que ridículo, de seguro pasaran meses para que se den cuenta.

Volví a suspirar, estaba sola.

Me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría Bella? Seguramente su vida también seria un infierno a leguas se veía, que el tal Edward era un ogro horrible.

-¿Alice?

Oh no, me estaba llamando…

-Alice

No dije nada, era lo mejor si era capaz de golpear a una mujer sobre sus ridículos principios que las mujeres deben ser tratadas con delicadeza.

-¡bah!- gruñí

-Alice lo siento- me dijo desde el otro lado- no quise…

-naa… ¡déjame!- grite

-Alice debes obedecerme, es una orden- claro, cambio de táctica

-¿o que? Me mataras si es necesario – imite su voz

- si lo hare

-pues hazlo, no me importa

-no estoy jugando- se oia enojado desde el otro lado

-pues entra y mátame- dije sollozando, ya estaba harta de esta situación y de que de a diario me amenazara con matarme, ¿por no solo no lo hacia?

-¡Alice!

No le hice caso y me tumbe en la cama, comencé a llorar no quería vivir mas con esto pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos y me deje ir…

**Pv. Jasper**

Seguí golpeando la puerta, esto era imposible como había dejado que la situación se me fuera de las manos, a tal grado que tuve que golpearla para que se retractara, era la primera vez que golpeaba a una mujer ni en las batallas mas duras eh perdido la razón de esta manera.

Pero es que esta niña me hacia sentir diferente, y me odiaba por esto en poco tiempo ella me ha cambiado el mundo al que conocía.

Supongo que tengo que pedirle disculpas o lo que sea.

Pero primero tenia que hacerla salir…

-¡Alice!

Pegue la oreja a la puerta y trate de abrirla de nuevo en balde ya que tenía seguro por dentro

-¡rayos!

La deje para que se desahogara despues subiría para hacerla salir, esto no se tenía que quedar asi.

.

.

.

_Media hora despues_

Caminaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj.

¿Media hora seria suficiente?

No lo soporte mas y me fui hacia la habitación, volví a tocar fuerte volví a pegar la oreja y aun no se oia nada, ¿aun estaría durmiendo? Pero era demasiado tiempo.

-¡Alice!- grite, aun nada- ¿no vas a cenar?- aun nada, se que era tonto pero bueno no tenia otra cosa- ¡Alice!

No se oia nada

-¿con que me vas hacer la ley de hielo?- grite- ¡bien muérete de hambre!

Le di un puñetazo a la puerta y me fui a la cocina, dejándome caer en la barra me comencé a jalar el cabello frustrado, no sabia que hacer si no solucionaba esto era posible que esta niña hiciera una estupidez y eso no era bueno.

-te daré tu tiempo, pero mas te vale que salgas- gruñí viendo hacia la puerta

.

.

.

_2 días despues_

Dos días y esta aun no salía del cuarto, comencé a desesperarme trataba de abrir la puerta pero parecía atrancada, tocaba muy fuerte pero parecía que no había nadie detrás lo ultimo que trate fue derribar la puerta pero parecía que tenia cosas pesadas detrás de ella.

Comencé a pensar lo peor cada día se me ocurría una cosa fea pero no sabia

-¿Alice?- esta vez toque un poco mas suave- Alice por favor sal ya llevas dos días ahí dentro

Nada…

-sabes, lo siento ¿si? No quise lastimarte, por favor sal y hablemos- me sentía estúpido al decir esto pero si esto era lo único que la haría salir lo haría- ¿Alice?

Aun no se escuchaba nada… era como si no hubiera nadie…

-oh no

No creo que ella haya sido tan tonta y tratase de huir, pro que la encontraría y la haría pagar por esto

Salí corriendo estaba rodeando la cabaña buscando una manera de entrar, hasta que encontré algo que no me haba percatado antes de esa pequeña ventana que daba a la habitación, ¿era posible que ella haya huido?

Como pude abrí la ventana pero casi no se veía nada por que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro.

Con un poco de esfuerzo entre al cuarto y no había nadie, con la poco iluminación comencé a buscarla había algo que note; sus cosas aun seguían ahí bueno no es como si las necesitara para huir, seguí caminando hasta que sentí como tropezaba con algo, no me caí por suerte, pero cuando comencé a darle pataditas al costal con que me tropecé me percate de que estaba muy suave, enfoque mas la vista…

-oh no

Ese pequeño bulto era Alice, la sostuve entre mis brazos y comencé a sacudirla para ver si se despertaba

-¡Alice despierta!- seguí sacudiéndola- por favor despierta

Puse mi oreja sobre su pecho para ver si su corazón seguía latiendo, hasta que un pequeño y débil latido se escucho de el.

-oh dios

Tome mi celular e iba a llamar al hospital, pero era mala idea seguro habría policías, eso no era bueno para mi.

-¿Qué hago?- me pregunte desesperado, la cargue casi no pesaba nada eso era evidencia de que no había comido nada desde hace tres días- te vas a poner bien

Camine hacia la sala, y la recosté en uno de los sillones, no podía llevarla a un hospital

-que hago, que hago… ya se- tome mi celular, y llame a un viejo amigo

_-bueno_

-¿Peter eres tu amigo? Soy Jasper…

Peter Von Harten, era un viejo amigo mío el había estudiado medicina pero desafortunadamente no había conseguido graduarse, asi que ejerció sin licencia medica por algunos años, un día los policías lo descubrieron y estuvo en la cárcel por unos años hasta que Aro había escuchado de el ayudándole a salir de prisión, a pesar de no tener un titulo sabia demasiado y las pocas veces que se necesito hizo un trabajo excelente. Despues de un tiempo deicidio tomar camino por su cuenta con la única condición que cuando lo necesitáramos se presentaría sin hacernos esperar, en los pocos años que paso con nosotros, pudimos conversar y se podía decir que era de los pocos verdaderos amigos que tenia ahí.

_-Jasper ¿Qué pasa amigo?_

-Pet necesito urgentemente tu ayuda, ¿aun vives en Alaska?

_-si, ahora estoy viviendo en Angoon… ¿Qué pasa?_

-necesito urgentemente tu ayuda

_-lo que quieras_

-tengo a una amiga muy mal, se ve que no ha comido en días y no se que mas…

_-¿estas en Alaska?_

-es una larga historia por favor ven

_-esta bien estaré ahí en una hora_

-¿mientras que hago? No despierta

_-trata de darle agua, supongo que si no comió menos bebió agua también ha de sufrir de deshidratación_

-esta bien

_-estaré ahí pronto _

-te espero- colgué

Acomode a Alice en el sillón para que estuviera un poco mas cómoda, mientras iba por agua a la cocina cuando regrese todo estaba igual no se había movido nada.

Busque la posición mas cómoda para darle agua pero no encontraba una, asi que lo único que hice fue cargarla y ponerla sobre mi regazo. Le acerque el pequeño vaso de agua a sus labios que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que estaban resecos y trate de remojárselos.

-vamos… bebe- abrí un poco sus labios y le puse pequeños tragos de agua la cual solo se derramaba por las esquinas de su boca- Alice pequeña bebe agua no te hagas la difícil se que no te gusta que te ordenen pero hazme caso esta vez

No se que ganaba con esto por que no me escuchaba, pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo

-ándale chiquita no seas payasa

Parece que esto funcionaba por que de repente comenzó a tragar agua aunque casi se ahoga en el paso.

-asi se hace bebe mas- le di otro poco que ella bebió

-¿papá?- su voz era mas un gruñido que nada

-si hija aquí estoy- mentí

-no me dejes…

-no lo hare

-es horrible aquí- dijo temblando- el… me golpeo

Sentí como se estrujaba el pecho por la forma en que lo dijo, tan dolida

-el se siente mal por eso, te lo juro

-no

-si

Se veía tan lucida, entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo

-¿Alice?- me asuste

Su respiración se hizo compensada, se había dormido

-De verdad lo siento Alice

Por un gran impulso le di un beso en la frente, y le deje descansar en mi regazo mientras esperaba a Peter.

**Órale… ¡Alice se nos muere! No**

**Ay Jasper pues la cajeteo y ahora se siente mal, pero pues veremos como siguen avanzando las cosas, al menos Alice ya dijo lo que siente… que escenita de Celos…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente **

**Besitos **

**Pau **


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**Ok, notaran que esta vez actualice un poco antes de lo que regular lo hago, bueno es que este fin de semana, esta chica se va de fiesta sábado y domingo entonces no podre actualizar esos días. **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Jasper**

Aun seguía con Alice en mi regazo durmiendo, Peter no tenia por que tardar tanto ¿Qué pasaba?

Entonces ella comenzó a toser, demasiado para mi gusto

-¿Alice?

Pero esos tosidos se convirtieron de jadeos, me levante y la deje acostada en el sillón ella seguía faltándole el aire y yo no sabia que hacer.

-piensa Jasper piensa- me golpee la frente varias veces mientras mi pobre duende se estaba ahogando.

Espera… ¿mi pobre duende? De donde salió eso

-este no es momento para pensar tonterías

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, le tape la nariz con dos dedos y le hice respiración boca a boca, al principio fue el desconcierto pues tocar sus labios fue la sensación mas maravillosa que había sentido, despues vino el entendimiento no tenia por que pensar esto solamente la estaba manteniendo con vida para poder conservar la mía. Con esa idea continúe mi labor seguía pasándole aire hasta que sentí que su respiración se hizo mas calmada, yo también suspire tranquilo.

Entonces el timbre sonó

-vaya a que hora se te ocurre llegar- murmure antes de ir abrir

Abrí la puerta y lógico ahí esta estaba Peter con su maletín en una mano y una bolsa blanca en la otra.

-disculpa la tardanza, tenia que conseguir medicamento

-esta bien, pero si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes no me molestaba en lo absoluto

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto entrando

-comenzó a faltarle el aire, se me estaba ahogando- el me miro sorprendido- hice lo único que se me ocurrió, darle respiración boca a boca

-hiciste bien

Le deje el camino libre para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, se acerco al sillón y comenzó a examinarla, no quise ver que hacia nunca fui fanático de los doctores ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso.

-este… voy a la cocina, te espero ahí- el solo asintió sin mirarme y yo me fui a la cocina

Me serví un vaso de vodka, mientras esperaba

No se por que en mi mente se vino el momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, no se que me paso pero no quería sepáralos de los suyos, al verla tan débil y desprotegida sentía algo en mi pecho que no había sentido antes, pero era algo extraño. Alice era una joven dulce, lo notaba por su forma de ser, además de que tenia un carácter que no era muy recurrente en las mujeres fuerte, no se dejaba intimidar por los demás, sabia defender lo que le importaba y no temía por hacerlo y sin dejar de lado que era muy hermosa, antes me había gustado mucho su pelo corto despeinado y de color negro, sus ojos verdes y su pequeña y menuda figura, pero ahora con el cambio que se hizo su hermosura no disminuyo nada al contrario se había intensificado… ¿pero por que pensaba asi de ella? Había visto a muchas mujeres, y de igual manera había estado con ellas pero ninguna de ellas me habían cautivado como Alice…

-¿pensando?- la voz de Peter me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte sin más

-esta bien, algo débil por obvias razones le estoy administrando una intravenosa con vitaminas para que se recupere, pero debes asegurarte que coma bien además de que no quiero que tenga ninguna clase de estrés, quiero que este tranquila ¿esta bien?

-si

-ahora déjame preguntar ¿de donde sacaste a esta jovencita?- se cruzo de brazos- ¿algún otro trabajito de Aro?

-mas o menos

-no puedo creer que sigas con el, ¿no te has cansado?

-es lo único que tengo para vivir

-sabes que eso no es cierto

Bufe exasperado

-Peter, ¿en que trabajas tú?

-ahora estoy trabajando en mi titulación gracias- dijo con sarcasmo

-me alegro por eso, pero yo no creo cambiar

-bueno regresando a lo que estábamos, ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa muchacha?

-por ahora la tendré conmigo mientras todo se calma por haya, ya despues me dirá Aro que hacer con ella por lo que sé sus padres aun no se han dado cuenta de que ella desapareció, no son unos padres muy ejemplares que digamos.

-espero que no te equivoques y resulten ser mas ejemplares de lo que se ven, recuerda que son muy ricos

-¿y?

-el dinero mueve montañas además de que no saben la procedencia de este

-¿tu sabes algo?- lo mire de manera sospechosa

-no, si lo supiera te lo diría- miro su reloj- debo irme Charlotte me espera le dije que no me ausentaría mucho tiempo

-esta bien, que tengas buen viaje…. Salúdame a Charlotte de mi parte

-lo hare- tomo sus cosas y caminamos hacia la entrada, Alice estaba durmiendo aun note en su brazo como estaba la manguera hacia el suero me dieron escalofríos solo de verla.

Peter tomo el pomo de la puerta pero antes de abrir volteo a verme

-cuídala se ve que necesita ayuda

-lo hare- dije automáticamente sin pensar

-nos vemos

Salió sin decir mas, yo suspire y regrese a la sala para poder cuidar a Alice.

Aun seguía durmiendo eso era bueno, fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer por si las dudar despertaba y según Peter tenia que tenerla bien alimentada. Prepare algo rápido unos sándwiches de jamón con queso no es que fuera un chef ejemplar pero me sabia defender.

Por fuera escuche unos quejidos que provenían de la sala, seguramente ya había despertado

-¡aw!

-ahora que…- fui a la sala y ella se estaba sobando la mano, vi el suelo y estaba la intravenosa tirada en el suelo-Alice… ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Veneno?- me miro asustada

-no, eran vitaminas

-¿vitaminas? ¿Vitaminas para que?

-bueno son para que te recuperes, estuviste convaleciente unos días

-¿eh?

-Alice te querías matar de hambre ¿o que?

-si

-¿Qué?- la mire sorprendido

-lo que oíste quería morir, no soportaba mas esto… yo… yo no quería vivir- sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer, me partía el alma verla así

-no llores Alice, por favor… no debes estresarte

Pero era imposible su llanto aumentaba mas y mas, tenia que hacer algo para calmarla si no empeoraría. Por segunda ves actué por instinto la tome en brazos y comencé a mecerla, la tena sobre mi pecho dejándola desahogarse, tenia que decirle algo pero que…

-calmate pequeña- le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda- no llores, que no sabes que te ves mal llorando… una mujer tan bonita no debe llorar

-¿por que me dices esto?... a caso olvidaste que me golpeaste- se separo de mi de golpe, pero por que estaba aun débil se comenzó a tambalear por suerte la sujete antes de que callera y la senté de nuevo en el sillón.

-sobre eso… de verdad Alice quiero pedirte perdón yo… yo jamás quise hacerte daño, no se que me pasa contigo pierdo los escrúpulos contigo… bueno quizá esa no es escusa pero no se que otra cosa decir… solo perdóname- ella no me dijo nada eso era peor

-no me siento bien Jasper, ahora no puedo pensar

-¿tienes hambre?- ella negó, pero su estomago comenzó hacer ruidos provocándole un lindo sonrojo

-bueno quizá poquita

-deja voy a la cocina por algo- y de nuevo por tercera vez, hice algo que no pensaba le volví a dar otro beso en la frente.

Me quede estático por lo que acababa de hacer, y sin decir mas fui a la cocina por nuestro almuerzo.

**Pv. Alice **

Sentía como algo me pesaba pero no podía quitármelo de encima, me costaba demasiado volver a la realidad, solo escuchaba voces o bueno mas bien una sola voz… una voz hermosa que me decía que bebiera algo… ¿Qué tengo que beber?

Trate de volver a la realidad, sentí como algo se ponía en mis labios era húmedo entonces caí en cuenta que tenia sed, comencé a tomar de ello, pero de pronto sentí que me ahogaba, tosí.

¿Pero quien me ayudaba? Obviamente no era ese hombre pues no era su obligación hacerlo, trate de abrir los ojos aunque me pesaban pero aun asi lo logre, la imagen era muy borrosa pero logre enfocarlo… era mi padre.

-¿papá?- mi voz se oia extraña

-si hija aquí estoy- aunque su voz era diferente no podía negar que era el

-no me dejes…- le rogué, quizá no era el padre mas amoroso pero siempre me dio a entender que yo era su prioridad y me demostraba su cariño a su manera.

-no lo hare

-es horrible aquí- me entro el miedo al recordar lo que había ocurrido- el… me golpeo

No me decía nada seguramente estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

-el se siente mal por eso, te lo juro- ¿Qué? Mi padre estaba loco, el lo hizo adrede

-no

-si

No quería discutir mas con el, mejor quería descansar me pesaban los ojos, solo esperaba que mi papá estuviera aquí cuando yo despertara, que me dijera que todo lo que viví solo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

.

.

.

Sentí como algo me picaba la mano, era muy incomodo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que aun estaba en ese horrible lugar, mire a mi alrededor, la luz me lastimaba quise levantar la mano para pode cubrirme los ojos pero cuando la levante algo me lastimaba.

-¡aw!

Tenia una aguja clavada en la mano, ¿Qué demonios era esto? Quien sabe que me estarían poniendo, sin pensarlo mas me lo arranque de la mano, me dolió pero que más le podía hacer.

-Alice… ¿Qué hiciste?

Su voz, alce la vista y estaba el hombre de mis desdichas tenia una cara de preocupación pero ahora que ya sabia lo bien que poda fingir no me lo creí por nada.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Veneno?- le pregunte asustada, era una cosa estúpida eso del veneno pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa

-no, eran vitaminas

-¿vitaminas? ¿Vitaminas para que?

-bueno son para que te recuperes, estuviste convaleciente unos días

-¿eh?

Lo único que recordaba era que me había quedado dormida, pero no supe que mas paso despues de eso…

-Alice te querías matar de hambre ¿o que?

-si

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste quería morir, no soportaba mas esto… yo… yo no quería vivir- mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer, era cierto yo quería morir ya no quería vivir con esto.

-no llores Alice, por favor… no debes estresarte

Pero que mas me daba estresarme, es mas ni siquiera sabia por que no debía estresarme

-calmate pequeña, no llores, que no sabes que te ves mal llorando… una mujer tan bonita no debe llorar

Levante la vista de golpe, ¿Qué le pasaba? Por que esa cambio de actitud

-¿por que me dices esto?... a caso olvidaste que me golpeaste- quería salir de aquí o por lo menos irme a encerrar a donde estaba, pero creo que lo hice muy rápido por que un mareo me atravesó todo el cuerpo, sentía que iba a caer pero unos brazos me sujetaron evitando que cayera, Jasper me había sostenido, pero me miraba de una forma que no supe descifrar no era la misma mirada que me había dado antes, esta era diferente… ¿preocupación a caso?

-sobre eso… de verdad Alice quiero pedirte perdón yo… yo jamás quise hacerte daño, no se que me pasa contigo pierdo los escrúpulos contigo… bueno quizá esa no es escusa pero no se que otra cosa decir… solo perdóname- no respondí tenia que pensar

-no me siento bien Jasper, ahora no puedo pensar

-¿tienes hambre?- dije que no pero al parecer mi cuerpo no coopera mucho conmigo este día por que mi estomago comenzó a rugir, me sonroje esto era vergonzoso

-bueno quizá poquita- dije al fin

-deja voy a la cocina por algo- se levanto pero antes hizo algo que jamás imagine que el haría, me dio un beso en la frente, se quedo sorprendido de si mismo por que no dijo mas y fue a lo que creo era la cocina

Mientras regresaba pensé en que cosa estará planeando como para que me trate tan bien de un día para otro, eso me decía ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

Minutos despues el regreso con dos platos, uno traía un sándwich y el otro algo de fruta

-toma

-¿es todo para mi?- asintió- es mucho, ¿y tu no vas a comer?- no se por que me preocupaba por si comió o no

-ya comí gracias- me respondió antes de que corrigiera mi error- no sabia a que hita ibas a despertar por eso me adelante, pero de haber pensado que no tardarías tanto estuviera comiendo contigo

-ah- en eso recordé- ¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-no lo se, quizá dos días

-¿Dos días?- pensé que había sido menos

-si, déjame decirte que al principio pensé que te habías escapado… pero cuando te vi ahí tirada no supe que hacer

-pues me hubieras dejado ahí…- dije jugando con la fruta

-no digas eso… quizá sea malo pero no soy cruel

-¿no lo eres?- pregunte incrédula- a caso olvidaste que…

-si lo se te golpee, pero te juro que no fue a propósito… es que no se tu… me haces que haga cosas que en mi vida había hecho antes se que fue malo pero no se… yo…

-calmate- lo calle me estaba mareando tanta palabrería, aun me sentía mal- déjame comer

Seguí comiendo mi fruta, se sentía bien tener algo en el estomago el mareo se estaba comenzando a desaparecer y me sentía un poquito mejor, lo que me ponía d e nervios era las constantes miradas de Jasper, me miraba de una manera rara cada ves que me llevaba algo a la boca me observaba, era muy incomodo.

-¿se puede saber por que me miras tanto?- pregunte molesta

-¿de que hablas?

-pues que me incomoda que me mires tanto

-tengo que vigilar que comas bien, se lo prometí a Peter

-¿Quién es Peter?

-es medico que te atendió

-¿vino un medico?- le pregunte sorprendida- ¿Qué no se supone que no debemos llamar la atención?

-no te preocupes, es un doctor que conozco…

-me imagino- termine con mi fruta y me iba a levantar para llevar mis platos al lavadero para lavarlos, pero otra vez el mismo brazo me detuvo e hizo que regresara al sofá- ¿Qué haces?

-no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo a penas te estas recuperando

-no me gusta sentirme inútil

-por esta vez no discutas Alice- me miro rogándome- déjame cuidar de ti

-no necesito que cuiden de mi yo sola me las arreglo muy bien

-Alice trato de hacer algo bueno por ti, quiero emendar lo que hice y tu solo me atacas

-¿Qué mas querías?- le grite- ¿Qué solo por que me has ayudado, corra a tus brazos o te perdone lo que ustedes me han hecho?... pues fíjate que no… en algo que soy buena es en guardarle rencor a las personas- aun que ame con locura a esa persona

-veo que no me vas a perdonar ¿cierto?

-¿me dejaras irme?- no se por que preguntaba si sabia la respuesta

-no

-¿ves?

El se agacho pues se había parado, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía hasta podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, me miro seriamente y a la vez s veía preocupado

-Alice te eh dicho muchas veces que tu llegases a escapar… a mi me matarían… pero no solo seria un disparo y ya, no… a mi me torturarían hasta que yo mismo les pida que me maten, no sabes como funcionan esas clases de cosas, por favor Alice deja de ser tan terca y déjate ayudar

Lo mire fijamente, trataba de no imaginar como seria que torturaran a una persona hasta la muerte, pero imaginarme a Jasper sufriendo de esa manera eso si seria algo que no podría soportar.

-esta bien

-gracias, de verdad quizá no me creas esto pero agradezco que tengas consideración en alguien como yo- levanto su mano, yo esperaba otro golpe pero no que me acariciara la mejilla con el dorso de su mano- pero te voy a prometer algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, no se como pero yo hare que regreses con tu familia

No quise creerle porque podría ser un truco, pero vi su cara y vi que lo decía de verdad… pero si el me liberaba eso significaba una cosa.

-no puedes hacer eso, te mataran…- le dije preocupada, por mas que quisiera no podría odiarlo

-de eso no te preocupes, solo ten fe

-pero…

-shh yo se lo que hago- me guiño un ojo antes de tomar los platos e irse para la cocina

Yo me quede sentada, teniendo un conflicto interior ¿el seria capaz de sacrificarse por mi?

**¡Que lindo es Jasper ¿no?**

**Va tratar de ayudar a Alice, es muy tiernito… ¡yo quiero un Jasper para mí!**

**Bueno como adelanto le quiero decir, que el próximo capitulo le toca a Jasper tener su ataque de celos, va ser muy gracioso.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Como una posdata quisiera que se pasaran por la página donde estoy haciendo algunas adaptaciones a Twilight de algunos libros muy buenos que leí, aquí les dejo los Summaris:**

**EL DIA DE LA BODA****:**** Sólo unos minutos después de la boda, Isabella Cullen estaba apuntando a su esposo con una pistola y lo acusaba de haber arruinado a su familia. Pero lord Cullen le hizo una promesa, le demostraría que era completamente inocente. Y si no lograba convencerla, aceptaría las consecuencias. Así pues, Edward se dispuso a ganarse la confianza de Bella... e iba a utilizar todos los medios a su alcance. Rating T**

**PLACER EN PARIS****:**_**Despues de que su prometido la abandonara Bella decide irse a Paris a comenzar de nuevo, pero un misterioso cuadro hara que su vida de un giro innesperado, ese hermoso hombre de ojos verdes hara que su vida cambie para siempre. ¿Creen en los viajes en el tiempo?.Lenguaje fuerte. Rating M**_

_**Ojala y se den un tiempo para leerlas… me harian feliz .**_

_**En mi perfil esta **__**Pau-3DiTh-Adaptions**__** denle clic ahí **_

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama.**

**Hola chicas… saben hace poco visite un video en YouTube, ¿No se si ya han escuchado a un wey que se llama el anticristo? Bueno como saben ese cuate o cuata se encarga de echarle mierda a todo lo que hay cuando vi el video del Anticristo Vs. Crepúsculo… ¡uf! Que sarta de babosadas dice en serio es cuando no tienes nada que hacer haces puras tonterías de verdad… y para acabarla de amolar hay otro que se llama el Anticolo que igual no tiene nada que hacer y para colmo le copia al anticristo. En serio esta gente da risa… **

**Pero bueno yo solo les quería contar esto para que vean el mundo en el que vivimos.**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde mi recaída, ya me sentía mucho mejor ahora comía a mis horas mas por que Jasper no dejaba de molestarme con lo mismo creo que hasta se estaba obsesionando, bueno no tanto asi mas bien era muy sobre protector. No podía estar mas de 10 minutos parada por que ya me mandaba a sentar, si por alguna razón tropezaba me mandaba a la cama a descansar y muchas cosas mas, estaba comenzando a hartarme, se lo agradecía si pero una necesita su espacio.

-Jasper ¡te juro que estas matándome!- explote despues de mucho tiempo soportando esto- necesito caminar o no se salir aun que creo que esa posibilidad es muy nula pero ya me canse de estar acostadota todo el bendito día.

-Alice es…

-si si si Alice es por tu bien- interrumpí- por favor al menos déjame correr alrededor de la casa

El pareció meditarlo hasta que por fin asintió.

-iba a ir al mini súper a comprar algo de comer, asi que cámbiate y vamos

-¿en serio?- me sonrió en respuesta- genial

Me sorprendí de mi efusividad que mas querían no había salido en mas de una semana, además de que me sorprendí mas cuando le di un abrazo entonces me tense.

-este… voy a cambiarme

-ve

Corrí hacia mi pequeño cuarto y tome lo primero que vi, ahora ya no me importaba mucho como me vestía, en este pueblo la moda no era algo de lo que se debiera fijar además la ropa que me había traído Jasper estaba muy… muy pasada de moda, era lógico que quería que pasáramos desapercibidos.

-lista- dije cuando salí de mi cuarto

El me miro mas de la cuenta, ¿tan mal me veía? Sabía que esta ropa era horrible

-¿me veo rara?

-¿eh?... no no te ves linda

-ahm… gracias

-bueno vamos- fue hacia la salida

-¿iremos caminando? ¿Hasta el pueblo?

-Alice no esta muy lejos- se encogió de hombros

-pero… pero

-si quieres puedes quedarte, a mi no me molesta- me dijo

-esta bien- suspire derrotada

-entonces vamos

Salimos de la casa y les juro que hasta sentí el aire más limpio o quizá estar encerrada me afecta el cerebro.

-te ves muy alegre

-lo estoy no se por que

-me da gusto ¿caminamos?- me tendió la mano, lo mire confundida- se supone que estamos casados Mary…

-oh claro- no se por que me decepcione, pero aun asi se la tome- este… Jackson

-exacto

Caminamos tomados de la mano por algunas calles, sentí la necesidad de saber mas de él s i éramos "esposos" debíamos saber el uno mas del otro o al menos eso creía yo.

-este… quiero saber mas de ti

-no se si te pueda decir todo

-ok, seré cuidadosa con mis preguntas- estuve pensando en las mas sencillas- ¿Dónde naciste?

-Texas

-ah… ¿en donde exactamente?

-en Houston

-mmmm… ¿eras soldado?

-si

-ah

-¿y tu?- me pregunto de repente no pensé que se interesara en lo que hacia

-pues yo estudie diseño pero ya no pude ejercer pues por todo esto

-te gustaría ser famosa ¿no?

-es lo que toda diseñadora quiere

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me pregunto eso era tonto, por que no me preguntaba cuanto dinero tenia o carros cosas asi- ¿Alice?

-este… el violeta

-lindo color- me sonrió- el mío es el verde militar- no supe si era una broma pero cuando lo oí reir también hice lo mismo- ¿que pésimo chiste?

-es bueno

-si tu lo dices- me dio un pequeño apretón de mano, el cual yo respondí no se pero me gustaba que hiciera eso

Seguimos platicando de mas cosas, algunos gustos culinarios y acordamos que cocinaríamos algunas de esas recetas, cosa que en mi vida había cocinado y viendo su cara creo que tampoco tenia idea de lo que era una cocina.

-llegamos

Cuando dijo mini súper no pensé que lo dijera tan literalmente, por que la tienda era muy pequeña que este puesto solo seria alguna sección de un mercado de Miami, pero considerando el pueblo no era de esperarse.

Entramos y mucha gente se nos quedo viendo, pues éramos los nuevos y conociendo a las muchachitas que nos fueron a visitar, esas habían corrido el chisme.

-buenas tardes- saludo el pasando a su lado

-buenas tardes- nos saludaron las dos señoras

-a ver… hace falta leche, huevos, algo de jugo… galletas de chocolate

-yumi… galletas pero no me gustan las de chocolate, me gustan mas las de vainilla

-ok que sean una y una- me volvió a sonreír

-voy por ellas

Le solté la mano y fui a buscar las galletas, no sabia que el tuviera gustos tan infantiles como los míos, pero me daba gusto saber mas cosas de el eso como que nos hacia mas amigos o algo asi.

Rápidamente encontré las de chocolate, me puse a buscar las de vainilla pero no se que graciosito las puso muy alto y pues yo al no ser tan alta me costaba un poco mas de trabajo tuve que brincar para tratar de alcanzarlas pero no podía.

-¡rayos!-gruñí

-espere un momento señorita

Una voz masculina detuvo el intento de salto que iba hacer, voltee y apareció lo que parecía ser uno de los encargados de ahí o al menos eso quería creer, si lo miraba desde cierto Angulo no era tan feo digo se que soy una mujer "casada" pero quien no evitaría ver a este espécimen, rubio, pude notar un tono claro de azul en los ojos, compleción mas o menos musculosa.

-aquí tiene- me tendió la caja

-gracias- le sonreí- es muy amable…

-James- también me sonrió- cualquier cosa sabe que puede llamarme- me guiño un ojo ¿me estaba coqueteando?

-Mary y pues…

-no necesita nada gracias- voltee y ahí estaba Jasper, quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos- amor ¿te esta molestando?

-no… solo que James fue muy amable en ayudarme a tomar la caja que no alcanzaba- enfatice mi punto agitando la caja

-bueno ya la tienes, vámonos- me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la caja

Mientras sacábamos las cosas y pagábamos no me volteo a ver ni un momento, estaba muy molesto y no se por que, que yo sepa no hice nada malo.

Salimos de la tienda y el seguía sin mirarme o hablarme, esta vez no me tomo de la mano extrañaba su contacto.

En todo el camino no me hablo, cuando yo le preguntaba algo siempre me respondía con monosílabas o no me respondía, desistí de mi intento por conversar y también me quede callada. El camino estuvo mas largo, cuando llegamos a la casa fue directo a la cocina supongo a guardar las cosa, pero aun sin verme ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me arme de valor y lo seguí a la cocina, cuando entre estaba recargado en la barra con una mano en la cabeza como si le doliera.

-¿te sientes bien?

Dio un brinco cuando escucho mi voz, pero aun asi no me dijo nada y comenzó a acomodar las cosas, fue cuando note que la bolsa de galletas de chocolate no estaban solo estaban las de vainilla, seguramente se me cayeron cuando intente saltar.

-creo que olvide las de chocolate, lo siento- me disculpe

-claro, como estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con ese- al fin me hablo y no me gusto nada

-dije que lo sentía… además yo no le estaba coqueteando a el, si no el a mi

-como sea- siguió ignorándome

-no puedo creer que te pongas asi por unas tontas galletas- dije molesta- si quieres regreso y te las traigo…

-o mejor di que quieres regresar para verlo

-no seas ridículo… no tiene nada de malo que hable con la demás gente

-pero eso si la señorita se molesta por que a mi una chicas me hablan- también me dijo molesto

-¡dios! Ya te había dicho que a mi no me importa que te revuelques con ellas

-pues por el dramita que hiciste parecía que si- me dijo mirándome a la cara

-no puedo creer que hagas tanto drama por que ese tipo me coqueteo parece como si…- lo mire en silencio, era posible que el se haya puesto celoso por eso… no, no creo

-¿parece como si que Alice?

-olvídalo ya no quiero pelear aun no me siento bien- me di la vuelta quería irme de ahí antes de que dijéramos cosas que posiblemente iniciaran una pelea mayor y ya no quería mas de eso, ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando sentí como su mano me sujetaba del brazo y me hacia girarme.

-respóndeme Alice

-te dije que lo olvidaras- lo rete con la mirada

-supongo que es algo malo por eso no me quieres decir

-no es eso, solo que ya no quiero pelear ya me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza

Aun no me soltaba pero sentía su mirada como si intentara adivinar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

-se lo que me querías decir- me dio una sonrisa sarcástica- pensaste que estaba celoso ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- tenía que admitir que era cierto

-no creas que gane ese rango solo por tener la cara bonita

-pero…

-solo te digo que te equivocas, se supone que una mujer casada no debe estar coqueteando con ningún hombre

-perdón si pensé esa tontería- que tonta había sido era imposible que él sintiera eso- me voy a mi cuarto

-¿no vas a cenar?- su tono había cambiando por completo

-no tengo hambre, suéltame por favor

Hizo lo que le pedí, camine rápido y me fui a refugiar a mi cuarto, donde comencé a llorar por que era tan tonta el jamás se sentiría de esa manera… el nunca me amaría.

**Pv. Jasper **

Al decirle que no estaba celoso era la mentira más grande que había dicho en mi vida, claro que estaba celoso, no podía soportar verla junto a ningún hombre pero cuando hizo la insinuación de cómo me sentía, tenia que arruinarlo diciendo cualquier tontería empeorando mas las cosas entre nosotros.

Me había gustado mucho hablar con ella, saber algunas cosas más de sus gustos hasta hacer chistes, desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan… libre, si esa era la palabra siempre me sentí como un monstruo rodeado de maldad y sangre, pero al conocer a mi pequeña duende –porque si asi le había puesto- las cosas habían cambiado para mejor. Hasta a veces parecía que ella se sentía de igual manera, pero cuando me hacia desplantes feos ahí era cuando me sentía desdichado.

Tenia que hacer que confié en mí que ya no pelemos tanto, y para empezar tenía que ir a disculparme con ella.

De nuevo como hace días, estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Alice?- toque la puerta- ¿estas despierta?

No volví a escuchar nada y me asuste, no quería volver a pasar por esto asi que sin mas abrí la puerta.

Ella estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, parecía que estaba durmiendo pero cuando le puse atención note que solo se hacia.

-se que no estas durmiendo- dije con una sonrisa

-…

-Alice- despacito para no asustarla me senté del otro lado- te quiero pedir una disculpa… de nuevo, parece que es lo único que te pido en estos días

-si- me susurro

-solo es que…- respire profundo- tenias razón

-¿en que?- me contesto sin voltearse, eso era algo al menos me estaba escuchando

-en… que si estaba celoso, por que… ahm… no lo se pero asi me sentí se que es una tontería y me siento mal por como te trate

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, cuando se que mas o menos nos llevaremos bien algo pasa y otra vez estamos peleando

-ya no quiero eso- por fin dio la vuelta par poder sentarse- quiero llevarme bien contigo, que seamos amigos por lo menos

-no lo se Jasper, cada vez que hacemos las pases… pues no se

-dame una oportunidad Alice- le tome de la mano, cosa que se me estaba haciendo costumbre ultimadamente- hay que intentar ser amigos

Quizá ese no sea mi deseo pero me conformaba con ello.

-pues…

-di que si

-esta bien Jasper, pero devuélveme mi mano- sonreí apenado y le solté la mano

-muy bien, y para demostrarte que lo digo en serio… ahm si quieres podemos salir de paseo por el lago, se que cerca rentan botes ¿te gustaría?

-suena divertido

-entonces será mañana- le di un apretón a su mano con la que estaba recargada- ahora a cenar

-no tengo hambre

-ah no muchachita tu vienes conmigo, además se lo…

-si si se lo prometí a Peter

-aprendes rápido- le revolví su cabello y me fui a la cocina- ¡te espero!

-¡ya voy!- me grito desde el cuarto

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que todo saldría bien.

El sonido de mi teléfono vibrar me saco de mi burbuja de felicidad, a lo mejor seria de nuevo Cayo con una nueva orden.

-bueno

_-¿Jasper?_

-si

-_soy Edward, ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

**Ya falta poquito para que estos dos caigan, ya lo verán… sorry por dejarlas asi pero necesitaba algo de emoción y suspenso. **

**Bueno es hora de irme, solo un anuncio este miércoles que viene o sea el 2 de febrero entro a la skull, asi que tardare un poquito en actualizar de ahí en adelante, espero contar con toda su comprensión por que como saben la skull es primero al menos que me paguen por escribir .**

**Besos**

**Paulinita **


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama. **

**Summary: Jasper es el más sanguinario de todo el cartel Vulturi encargado de eliminar a quien se les ponga en el camino, pero al conocer a esa pequeña muchacha, quien desde un principio capto su atención ¿Podrá ella hacer latir ese corazón de piedra? **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿Edward a que debo tu llamada?

_-Aro me pidió que investigara como estas_

-todo bien ahora

_-¿no te da problemas la muchacha?_

-no, todo esta en orden ¿y tu?

-_esta me vuelve loco a veces me dan ganas de matarla_- no se pero su tono de voz se escuchaba diferente mas relajado o algo asi- _pero la soporto_

-que bueno pensé que no tardarías mucho en matarla

_-al principio si pero ahora… esta todo mejor_

-me alegro

_-creo que eso es todo, nos veremos pronto Jasper _

-ok, bye

Colgué antes de que Alice llegara no quería que volviera a pensar cosas que no y todo estuviera mal otra vez.

-¿llamaron por teléfono?- dijo mi duende entrando a la cocina

-este… si

-¿Quién?

-cosas del trabajo

-ah- su cara cambio a tristeza de nuevo, no podía soportar verla asi, la rodee con mi brazos y la abrace

-te prometí que volverías con tu familia y que todo estaría bien…

-lo se- me dijo rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos respondiendo mi abrazo

-asi que… estas lista para comer

-¿Qué comeremos?- me dijo separándose de mi

-ah… tenemos pollo a la naranja, filete en salsa de queso, pescado asado, mojarra al mojo de ajo y macarrones con queso

-mmmm… todo suena delicioso pero prefiero los macarrones con queso- me contesto soltando una carcajada- ¿ya están listos?

-no pero cocinarlos será fácil, mas si me ayudas

Nos adentramos a la cocinada, era divertido hacer esta actividad con Alice a veces nos olvidábamos la comida y nos poníamos a jugar aventándonos la sopa de codito… las risas resonaban por toda la casa no me había reído tanto en toda mi vida y todo gracias a mi duende.

Tardamos hora y media en cocinar, dos cajitas de macarrones que se supone que estaría en 20 minutos, todo gracias a estar jugando.

-se ven bien- Alice miro el plato con duda

-espero que sepa igual- me lleve un trozo a la boca y me tense- ¡argh! Nos pasamos de sal- escupí el trozo en una servilleta- ¿estas segura que seguimos las instrucciones bien?

-si- tomo un trozo y lo olio- ¡puf!... ¿Pizza?

-te lo agradecería

-ahora vuelvo

Salió de la cocina supongo para poder hacer la llamada, entonces sonó el timbre me levante para abrir seguramente Alice estaría pidiendo la pizza, abría la puerta y ahí estaba María con una sonrisa.

-hola Jack- me sonrió de forma coqueta

-¿se te ofrece algo María?

-bueno los vecinos estamos haciendo una reunión lo hacemos cada mes, ya que ustedes son nuevos pues les vendría bien conocer a los demás del vecindario, ya sabes carne asada, cerveza, baile… platicar

-pues tengo que preguntarle a mi esposa, no se ha sentido bien

-entonces ven tu, no creo que le importe- que chistosa es esta mujer- yo podría hacerte compañía

-pues…

-¿Quién es?- salió Alice- oh… hola – frunció el seño, yo temí por mi ya que era quien recibía los reclamos- en que te podemos ayudar… Mariana ¿no?

-María…

-perdón María- se cruzo de brazos- escuche algo de una reunión

-si los vecinos nos reunimos para hacer una pequeña cena, y le decía a Jackson que como son nuevos en el barrio pues les vendría bien convivir un poco

-suena bien- dijo mi Alice, yo solo la veía actuar era mejor estar calladito- ¿tu quieres ir amor?

-pues… le decía que no estaba seguro pues porque habías estado enferma

-oh eres un amor y considerado… por eso te amo tanto, ¿a caso no es adorable Martha?- le pregunto a la vecina

-María… y si lo es- dijo mirándome con una mirada de lujuria

-esta bien vamos- dijo Alice- solo hay que esperar a que llegue la pizza ya la había pedido, cuando llegue haya les caemos ¿ok?

-si

Alice no espero más y cerro la puerta en las narices de María

-me cae mal esa tipa

-¿Por qué?

-¿no has visto como te mira?- gruño

-pues si… pero yo la ignoro, no me gusta ni un poquito es muy… empalagosa

-pues como tu esposa falsa te prohíbo que le hables- me sonrió al final, sabía que estaba a salvo

-y yo como tu marido falso te prometo no hacerle caso

-bien, ¿vamos a ir?

-si tu quieres- me encogí de hombros- yo no quería ir pero si quieres conocer a los demás vecinos

-pues vamos, no perdemos nada con ir

-bueno entonces hay que esperar a que llegue la pizza

Me dijo que si antes de irse a su cuarto seguramente para cambiarse

.

.

-¡bienvenidos!- nos saludo un hombre mayor de unos 50 años- Eleazar Rodríguez- me tendió la mano

-Jackson Withlock- la estreche- mi esposa Mary

-mucho gusto

-mucho gusto linda- también le dio la mano- pasen y les presentare a todos

Pensé cuando decía todos me imaginaba unas 20 o 30 personas pero ahí en el pequeño jardín estaban a lo mucho 14 adultos y dos niños, bueno eso pasa cuando vives en un pueblo que esta poco habitado.

-¡gente! ¡Les presento a Mary y Jack Withlock nuestros nuevos vecinos!

-¡hola!- saludaron varios

Salude a muchos de los que estaban ahí, de reojo vi a María junto con sus hermanas me miraba o mas bien me desnudaba con la mirada era muy incomodo, mejor mire hacia donde estaba Alice y la vi muy contenta platicando con Carmen la esposa de Eleazar, yo miraba cada uno de sus gestos y muecas que hacia, era tan hermosa.

-¿estas enamorado eh?- me palmeo el hombro Ben uno de los vecinos

-¿Cómo?

-pues como la miras se ve el amor que le profesas

-pues si la amo- lo decía en serio, en todo este tiempo me había negado a reconocerlo pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, poco a poco ella se fue metiendo en mi duro corazón hasta ablandarlo ahora era suyo me quisiera o no, siempre seria suyo

-me alegro que sea asi, ella también te ama se le nota a leguas- no pude evitar mi cara de confusión- no me mires asi es verdad, bueno tu lo debes de saber si te casaste con ella

-claro- fue lo único que dije

Ben ya no dijo mas por que se fue junto a su esposa

-¿de que hablaban?- me pregunto Alice acercándose

-de nada en especifico, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-si, la gente es muy linda me creerás si te digo que jamás había ido a una reunión como estas las únicas a las que iba eran las que el dinero era el tema principal de cada platica, aquí me siento muy cómoda

-me alegro por ello- le pase mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acerque a mí

-lastima que ya sea tarde, ¿tengo sueño?

-pues vámonos además mañana te prometí que iríamos al lago

-¡es verdad!- dijo emocionada

-ay que despedirnos de todos

Le tome de la mano que a parte para darle mas realismo quería hacerlo, nos juntamos con los demás y nos despedimos, todos nos dijeron que les dio gusto conocernos y que esperaban que nos juntáramos otro día ambos dijimos que si.

La única que nos miraba feo era María pero no le di importancia y enfoque mi vista hacia mi hermosa acompañante que también les daba las gracias por todo.

.

.

-¿estas lista?- le llame desde la puerta

-¡voy!- me respondió saliendo de su cuarto- ya estoy

Que mede observando como iba vestida, se veía tan hermosa con esos pantalones pescadores y esa blusa sin mangas, con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto

-esta… nada- quite la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que me le había quedado mirando- vámonos

De nuevo caminamos juntos hacia el lago, no quise usar el auto ahora por mis propias razones quería que este viaje durara más además quería seguir conociendo mas cosas de ella, la platica estuvo amena aun que ella quería saber cosas de mi no podía contarle mas de mi oscuro pasado, no quería ver su cara de miedo ya había soportado ver demasiadas veces esa cara y no estaba listo para que Alice me mirara asi.

-vamos Jas… dime algo de ti

-pues no te puedo contar mucho, ya sabes quien soy

-si, si pero quiero saber como eras antes de todo eso- me miro usando sus ojitos de suplica, cosa que me hacia imposible negarle algo

-pues… ¿Cómo que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo son tus padres?

-bueno… no conocí a madre, creo que ella murió poco despues que yo naciera o al menos eso me dijo mi padre, y el no era que digamos el padre ejemplar pues parecía que me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre… creo que nunca lo supero, pero me sentía mal de que siempre me lo recordara

-eso es horrible

-lo se, pero que podía hacer yo, afortunadamente cuando cumplí los 18 años me enliste en el ejercito y pude irme de ahí creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… no soportaba mas sus maltratos

-eso es horrible Jasper

-lo se pero que puedo hacer

-no me puedo imaginar a un padre tratando de esa manera a su hijo

-a veces pienso que el no era mi padre… lo odio demasiado

-no digas eso Jasper- me detuvo poniéndose frente mío- quizá no fue el mejor padre pero como sea eso era, le debes algo de agradecimiento

-no lo creo Alice- le acaricie el hombro- muchos años de sufrimiento es algo que no se olvida fácilmente solo con decir ya.

Ella no dijo mas y seguimos caminando, creo que decirle mi verdad no había sido buena idea pues se mantuvo callada parecía que pensaba o al menos eso creía.

-siento eso que dije Alice

-¿Qué?... no no, esta bien se que probablemente yo sentiría lo mismo que tu

-no lo creo pequeña, tu eres mas fuerte que yo tu si hubieras sido capaz de odiarlo por que eres mejor que yo

-yo no soy mejor que nadie solo nuestras vidas fueron diferentes

-a veces desearía que todo fuera diferente ¿sabes?- no se que me impulso a hacerlo, pero le tome la mano era algo que necesitaba lo bueno era que no se alejo eso me hacia crear esperanzas- como te digo hay veces que me imagino como hubiera sido mi vida si mi madre no hubiera muerto supongo que yo no estaría en esta situación… no me dedicaría a matar gente

-no sabría decirte

-pero quizá hay algo bueno de todo esto

-¿ah si? ¿Qué cosas?

-si no estuviera en eso, pues… no te hubiera conocido

-¿Qué?

-pues si, porque desde que te conocí me has cambiado… no voy a negar que al principio tenia ganas de estrangularte- le guiñe el ojo para que captara que era broma- pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que eras una mujer diferente a las que había conocido.

-pues yo también tenia ganas de ahorcarte, pero había algo en ti que me llamaba la atención sabia que no eras tan malo como aparentabas… bueno si dejo a lado al hombre que le disparaste frente a mi

-¿lo recuerdas?- asintió- es que no podía permitir que te hiciera daño

-pero ni siquiera me conocías- me miro confundida

-si lo hacia, el día que llegaste captaste mi atención aunque quisiera negarlo… por eso te vigilaba mas de la cuenta, ¿Por qué crees que jamás le permitía a Edward que te tocara?

-bueno creo que te doy las gracias un poco atrasadito

-no tienes que darlas pequeña

Seguimos caminado juntos de la mano, me sorprendió que aun no me soltara pero por mi no me molestaba me gustaba su cercanía, su tacto, todo… hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta lo importante que se había vuelto para mi, esta muchachita se había convertido la luz de mi vida, mi motivo para vivir… ahora me había dado cuenta lo mucho que la amaba.

**¿Qué paso chicas? ¿Ya no les gusta la historia? Pues eh notado que los reviews ya son menos que antes, ¿hay algo que no les gusta o que pacho?... díganme si ya no les gusta para pues dejarle hasta aquí y enfocarme en otra que estoy escribiendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama. **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**beatriz20, KarmyCullen , Mary-Alicee Cullen, ittsjanita, Naty Brandon – Cullen, Nicky, Maryan, seorita Withlock, Kirtash, ****Pacita Delitah Cullen**

**Por su apoyo, gracias por hacerme ver que les esta gustando la historia**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

Caminar de la mano junto a Jasper era algo que nunca pensé que pasara, por dentro me hacia sentir maravillosa… es como si en el fondo el sintiera algo por mi… se que es una locura pero asi me sentía.

De repente sonó un celular con un tono algo extraño… parecía…

Pero antes de que lo descifrara el soltó mi mano para contestar, en ese momento sentí el vacio en mi.

-bueno- al perecer respondían- ¡¿Que?- grito de la forma que solo debía ser una… estaba furioso- ¿Cómo dejaron que aquellos idiotas los encontraran?

¿Encontrar? ¿Encontrar a quien?

-¿Dónde están?- se quedo callado- muy bien, los esperamos aquí… Edward… asegúrate que nadie te siga… ya sabes que hacer

¿Era Edward? Esto no podría ser bueno

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte en cuanto el colgó

-complicaciones… no te importa que cancelemos nuestro plan hoy… necesitamos volver… al parecer tenemos visitas

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundida

-solo confía en mi ¿si?

Asentí, el me sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano antes de regresar de nuevo para la cabaña, estaba confundida dijo que había complicaciones y luego que una visita… ¿una visita era una complicación?... pero recordé que el había dicho Edward, reconocía bien ese nombre…a parte de ser el idiota que varias veces atento contra mi vida se llevo a la que pudo haber sido mi mejor amiga… Bella… espero que este bien y venga con el.

Llegamos a la cabaña mas rápido de lo que pensé y ni lo había notado.

-¿estas bien Alice? estuviste callada todo el camino

-si, solo estaba… digiriendo lo que me acabas de decir- el me miro esperando a que continuara- ¿vendrá Edward verdad?

-si- suspiro- al parecer los del otro bando encontraron su ubicación, casi los atrapan pero el fue mas rápido

-¿atrapan? ¿Quieres decir que Bella esta con el?

-¿si te refieres a la chica Swan? Si

-¡oh eso maravilloso!- brinque con emoción- estaba tan preocupada por ella, si no odiara tanto a tu amigo…

-el también ha tenido una vida difícil, no lo juzgues

-¿sabes cuantas veces trato de matarme?

-pero no lo hizo- me sonrió- perro que ladra no muerde

-pues este perro ladraba mucho… yo creo que si no fuera por que tu me rescatabas ya estaría muerta

El frunció el seño y se acerco a mí

-no digas eso por favor… no- me tomo las dos manos y yo me sentí en el cielo, otra vez

-pero el trato…- me puso un dedo en los labios para que ya no hablara

-es buen hombre… solo algo terco además de que es el único que considere mi amigo a pesar de su carácter

-Jasper…- susurre viéndolo a los ojos

-¿si?- el me devolvió la mirada con mas intensidad

No dije nada solo era consiente de que estábamos el y yo, podía sentir como poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia mi… ¡iba a besarme! Este era el mejor momento de mi vida, iba a ser besada por el hombre que mas amaba, siguió acercándose podía sentir su aliento chocar con mi rostro…

_Toc toc _

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que el se separa bruscamente, yo no podía alejar mi mirada de el… pero cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta mas fuerte

-creo… creo que debo abrir- dije, tenia que estabilizarme

Fui a abrir la puerta, ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar quien era por que a pesar de todo ya sabia quien era…

-tu- me contesto el idiota

-si yo, que listo eres

-veo que no se te ha quitado lo insolente y habladora

-para tu información no

-¿pero que te hiciste?- me señalo mi pelo

-pues lo mismo que tu tarado- le dije cuando note que estaba diferente, ahora tenia el pelo negro y se había dejado crecer la barba, y sus ojos eran mas oscuros.

-eres…

-¡Alice!- mi amiga venia tras de el, también había cambiado ahora tenia el pelo mas claro y corto, sus ojos ahora eran verdes no se que marca de pupilentes habían usado por que se veían muy reales

-¡Bella!- me acerque a ella y la abrace- estaba tan preocupada por ti… pensé que…

-estoy bien- me sonrió, pero ahora note algo diferente a la ultima vez que la vi… se veía feliz- no me ha pasado nada

No pudimos hablar más por que Jasper venia hacia nosotros con expresión preocupada, seguramente sabia por que habían vuelto.

-por favor entren- dijo- Edward quiero que me cuentes todo

-bien… al parecer hay otro infiltrado en la organización… fue quien les dijo donde estábamos… aun no se quien es, pero en cuanto lo tenga…

-Edward, Edward- lo calmo Jasper- no es momento de perder la cabeza, tranquilízate… ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer

-¿y que es Edward?- pregunto Bella preocupada, pude ver algo en la mirada de Edward que no había tenido antes, ahora sus ojos eran mas cálidos y miraban a Bella con infinita ternura por un momento me sentí mal por mirarlo… era obvio… el se había enamorado de ella y le correspondía… - dime…

-no te preocupes cielo ¿si?- Jasper también lo noto, pero no dijo nada- estaremos bien

-pero… pero

-no te preocupes… Bella- dijo Jasper- te traeré a Edward sano y salvo- no se por que sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer?

-¿Jasper?- lo mire preocupada

-dime Alice

-¿A dónde irán?

-nos reuniremos con los demás- me dijo como si me hablara del clima- … y haremos lo que dimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… terminar con la peste

-¡no!-grite, con miedo de que alguien fuera a herirlo o peor- ¡no vayas! ¡Quédate aquí!

El me miro pero no me decía nada, simplemente me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la que era mi habitación, les dije un "ahora volvemos" a los demás, antes de entrar y cerrar con llave.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

Yo me senté en la cama por que de un momento a otro me iba a caer

-¿Alice?

-no quiero que te vayas- susurre con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos- ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?

-estarán bien, no se preocupen aquí nadie las encontrara

-¡no me refiero a eso!- respondí molesta

-pensé que tenias miedo de que te pase algo si te dejo aquí sola

-¡no!- la frustración estaba sacándome de quicio- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-que…

-no entiendes lo que me pasara si no vuelves- interrumpí

-volverás a casa

-¡no me importa volver a casa! No quiero separarme de ti…

-Alice…

-te has convertido en algo especial para mi… eres… eres mi todo- para cuando dije esto las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, estaba decelerada y asustada por que quizá no lo volviera a ver- no quiero perderte

-Alice…- me susurro acercándose a mi- no llores, no quiero que llores… no por mi – me tomo de las manos y me las beso, era el gesto mas tierno que me había hecho

-no te vayas- no lo soporte mas y me lance a sus brazos y llore como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo único que Jasper hizo era estrecharme mas hacia su pecho

-Alice… te prometo que volveré y cuando eso pase, nos iremos juntos… solos sin nadie que nos moleste, escaparemos de la realidad y estaremos juntos para siempre

_Para siempre_

Eso era lo que quería, ya no me importaban mis padres jamás les importe, no fui mas que su muñequita para exponer en fiestas, mi vida era con Jasper por que lo amaba con toda mi alma y dejaría todo para estar con el.

-te amo Jasper Withlock- por fin saque estas palabras de mi corazón, el me estrecho mas fuerte si se podía besando el tope de mi cabeza

-idem… mi duende- se separo de mi, me miro con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos… era felicidad

-¡Jasper!- grito Edward por fuera

Eso hizo que nuestra burbuja se rompiera, el reacciono y fue corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?

-nos están esperando- solo dijo eso, el asintió y volteo a mirarme con expresión preocupada

-bien… dame unos minutos y estaré listo

-date prisa, te espero afuera- también note que tenia un deje de tristeza en su rostro, debía ser por que dejaba a Bella

Salió cerrando la puerta, dejándonos de nuevo solos el volvió a estar a mi lado

-no te preocupes- me dijo, con eso sabia que sin importar lo que le dijera el iría- sabes que debo hacerlo es la única forma de que estemos juntos sin tener que preocuparnos de quien nos va a herir o que peligro hay afuera, por favor entiende

-entiendo Jasper… solo vuelve a mi

-lo prometo

Con un último beso en mi frente, salió por la puerta y despues de unos momentos ya no supe que paso…

-¿Alice?- escuche mi nombre… pero no era su voz, era solo Bella quien al entrar a mi cuarto se veía con expresión triste

-¿se fueron?

-si…- me respondió, no te que su voz también se oia quebrada

Ella se sentó a mi lado hundiéndonos en un silencio que por suerte no era incomodo, pero había una duda que tenia aunque ya sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-veo que también te enamoraste de el

Ella sonrió

-si, no pensé que eso me fuera a pasar… pero si, lo amo… y por tu afirmación de "también" veo que te paso lo mismo

-si, lo malo es que en los peores momentos es cuando se me ocurrió decirle lo que sentía… le dije que lo amaba pero el solo me respondió con un ídem… ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- pregunte frustrada… que no me pudo decirte yo también o no te quiero tonta…

Pero me sorprendió que ante mi frustración Bella comenzara a reírse ¿Qué tenia de gracioso?

-¿Qué?

-se ve que no has visto la "Sombra del Amor"- siguió riendo ante mi cara de "¿Wath?"

-¿Sombra que cua?

-no te la voy a contar… pero ídem significa yo también

-¿y por que no me lo dijo como la gente normal?- me levante y empecé a despotricar de un lado a otro- cuando regrese te juro que lo voy a… lo voy a… aun no tengo idea de que le hare pero más le vale que regrese- me volví a dejar caer en la cama

-tengo fe en que regresaran

-debemos tenerla… Jasper me lo prometió… que nos iríamos juntos

-Edward fue menos cursi, pero me dijo casi lo mismo- soltó una risita- es tan poco romántico, no se como me enamore de el

-¿Cómo fue?- quería que me contara para que ambas nos distrajéramos, y no pensáramos en malas noticias

-fue tan extraño… que ni yo misma lo se… pero recuerdo que al principio era tan frio y duro conmigo, que hasta llegue a pensar que no tenia sentimientos, no te imaginaras cuantas veces discutimos seguí tu consejo de no dejarme intimidar por ninguno de ellos y fíjate que funciono- volvió a reir y miro al techo- lo mejor para el era ignorarme, eso hizo por varios días solo una vez conversamos… no recuerdo bien como sucedió pero despues de semanas tuvimos una platica sin agredirnos y déjame decirte que cuando no se pone de gruñón ni a la defensiva es una persona muy linda y amable, justo en ese momento descubrí que lo amaba… que las peleas solo eran una forma de no se… decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos…

-¿el te dijo que te amaba o tu a el?

-pues… creo que ambos, o mas bien yo- torció la boca- creo que fue en otra discusión para variar… el punto es que se me salió un "no puedo creer como es que te amo si eres una bestia" o le dije ¿asno?... bueno ese no es el punto, la cosa que avergoncé mucho y corrí hacia la habitación que compartíamos…

-¡¿compartían habitación?

-era pequeña la casa comparada con esta linda cabaña, te diré que te toco suerte… nosotros vivíamos en un pequeño cuarto que solo tenia un cuarto, la cocina, una pequeña sala con un pequeño sillón, el baño y ya… no sabes que peleas por quien duerme en la sala y quien en el piso… obvio que gane la cama… bueno continuo, me encerré ahí y Edward golpeo la puerta toda la noche pero no salí hasta que tumbo la puerta y me exigió que le dijera lo que le había dicho, no le hice caso y comenzó a despotricar como loco hasta que me harte y se lo dije… lo mas sorprendente fue solo se limito a besarme y decirme que también me amaba, ¿ahora entiendes cuando te digo que es muy poco romántico?

-claro… es muy linda tu historia dejando de lado las discusiones- me reí

-es verdad… ¿y que hay de ti?

-pues no es muy diferente a la tuya… solo que yo sentía algo por el desde que estaba en ese horrible lugar, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, lo mucho que significa para mi

-quien diría que nos enamoraríamos de nuestros "hurtadores"

-¿hurtadores? ¿Esa palabra existe?

-¿eso importa? El punto es que los amamos… de verdad espero que regresen con bien- su cara volvió a ponerse triste

-bueno… no olvides junto a quien esta, el mejor de todo el cartel… mi Jasper- era la primera vez que me refería a el como mío y me gustaba- asi que por sus ovarios tienen que regresar

-no se si lo hombres tengan ovarios… pero tienes razón debemos tener fe

Ambas miramos por la ventana, como si esperáramos que ellos volvieran en un momento a otro. Bella tenia razón debemos tener fe ellos regresaran por que nos lo prometieron además Jasper me había dicho que el siempre cumple sus promesas debía creer en el.

-¿ya comiste?- pregunte

-no, salimos muy rápido que ni eso nos dio tiempo

-vamos a la cocina

Salimos de mi habitación hacia la cocina con la esperanza que nuestros hombres regresarían sanos y salvos

**¡Oh que triste nuestros hombres se fueron a luchar por una vida mejor! Ya apareció Edward y Bella, la verdad ellos no tienen una gran participación bueno hasta ahorita… **

**Por fin Alice le dije que lo amaba, eso es tierno… como siempre… cuando sientes que tu hombre se te muere es cuando te pones la pila y dices lo que sientes. Además ya les di un resumen de cómo fue la relación de Edward y Bella xD**

**Solo hay una mala noticia… esta historia esta en su etapa final, faltan pocos capítulos para que termine T.T**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Pau **


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama.**

**Ay chicas sorry por la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba por eso me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero no les digo mas y les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Edward**

Despues de despedirnos de las chicas… en especial de mí Bella, jamás pensé sentirme de esta forma por alguien y llega esta muchachita a cambiarme todo y ahora cuando era más feliz que nunca, los estúpidos Quiletes se les ocurre dar problemas y ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo de ellos.

Mire a mi derecha donde estaba Jasper a mi lado, también el se veía diferente, supongo que la enana pudo sacar lo mejor que el.

-siento mucho lo que paso Jasper

-no fue tu culpa ni de nadie- me dijo sin mírame aun, el solo miraba por la ventana del avión- solo tenemos que terminar con esto y todo volverá a la normalidad

Despues de eso ya no dijo nada mas, no debería ser un genio para saber en quien pensaba

-la extrañas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-dije que la extrañas… y no me preguntes que a quien, por que sabes exactamente de quien estoy hablando

-si- dijo dando un suspiro- la extraño y mucho

-no puedo imaginarme que fue lo que esa chica te hizo, por que en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos jamás te vi asi, te ves tan deprimido, tan triste y no se por que

-será por que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la amaba- volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana- ella me lo dijo y no fui capaz de responderle… solo le dije un estúpido ídem… debió pensar que soy un estúpido

-creo que lo eres- me comencé a reir- no necesitas ser muy romántico para decirle lo que sientes a esa persona, por ejemplo yo, en ningún momento fui lo que se dice tierno con Bella y aun asi, ella se enamoro de mi y yo de ella… solo fuimos nosotros mismos, eso debiste haber hecho tu

-entre en pánico Edward, jamás en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera… Alice cambio mi mundo, ella ha sido la cosa mas maravillosa que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderla… por que no se si despues de esto volveré a verla, me da miedo de que algo me pase y ella jamás sepa lo que siento por ella.

-Jasper deja de ser tan… dramático ¿quieres?- le dije molesto- ahora en este momento es donde debes volver a ser tu mismo, el hombre que no le tiene miedo a ningún arma, hombre o peligro… ese Jasper que puede matar a cualquiera solamente con desearlo… por que ahora tienes algo por lo que quieres vivir al igual que yo y además recuerda que siempre de cubriré las espaldas.

Algo pareció moverle con mis palabras, por que sonrió y asintió

-tienes razón, no es momento para ponerse de mariquitas… terminaremos tan rápido con esto que no les daremos tiempo de decir tutancamon…

-¡ese es mi amigo!- le puse el puño y el lo choco

A partir de eso nuestro animo subió mas, es que estaba en lo cierto, en estos momento no deberíamos parecer débiles por que eso es lo primero que buscan en uno… la debilidad… es como si la olieran y son aquellos los que eliminan primero.

**Pv. Jasper **

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron entrar en razón, no podía lamentarme todo el tiempo por no haberle dicho a Alice lo mucho que la amaba, pero ahora ese era mi motivo para querer terminar con todo esto mas rápido… tenia que volver con mi Alice.

-al fin llegan- me dijo Jane molesta-… se ven raros

-eso no importa Jane

-bueno vámonos

Salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a una camioneta negra que estaba escondida en una esquina, tuvimos la suerte de que nadie nos interceptara.

-rápido muévete- ordeno una vez dentro… la camioneta arranco-… ¿y como han estado?

-supongo que bien… hasta que esto paso

-¿Y sus chicas?

-se quedaron en Mississippi

-¡idiotas se van a escapar! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarlas solas!- Jane nos grito a ambos

-Jane… calmate, no se escaparan- le dijo Edward de manera calmada, cosa extraña de el- las tenemos bien giritas

-¿Qué?- la mire molesto, el me guiño un ojo

-si… las hicimos creer que las queríamos para que hicieran todo lo que les dijéramos… fue fácil, cayeron rendidas

-¿de verdad?- ahora ella lo miraba con simpatía- son muy listos chicos

-gracias

Yo lo mire algo sorprendido, no sabia si el estaba diciendo la verdad acerca si eso había hecho con Bella o solamente estaba mintiendo. Pero cuando noto mi mirada de incredulidad se encogió de hombros, mas adelante le preguntaría bien si era cierto lo que había dicho, por que era una canallada que solamente haya jugado con Bella, mientras que a ella se le notaba a leguas que lo quería.

.

.

Llegamos al edificio que era uno demasiado alto, ¿no se supone que deberían ser más discretos?

-que edificio tan ostentoso, les gusta llamar la atención

-¿hay un penhouse arriba?- pregunto Edward, parecía que no le importara lo demás

-si, Jasper es solo temporal… ¿a caso pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar en una choza?

-no, pero pensé que elegirían un lugar mas… como decirlo, discreto

-mira a como estamos ahora, que mas da si estamos en un hotel o en una penhouse asi que cállate y entremos

Salimos de la camioneta, entramos al gran edificio donde nos esperaba uno de los guardias que reconocí como Vladimir y Charles

-hola chicos… arriba- ellos asintieron

Nos escoltaron hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban mas alejadas de todo, cuando entramos ahí estaban todos esperándonos note que faltaban algunos, estas no eran buenas noticias.

-al fin llegan- la prominente voz de Aro no hablo, el estaba sentado en una de las esquinas junto con Cayo y Marco no pensé que el se fuera a presentar sabiendo el peligro que corría debía ser un buen líder para no abandonar a su equipo

-Aro- dijo Edward y yo

-bueno no nos andaremos con rodeos… la cosa esta asi- comenzó el ganándose la atención de todos- como sabrán ha habido varios informantes de los Quiletes infiltrados entre nosotros que hace poco les informo lo que pensábamos hacer y por ende asesinaron a Aarón y a Michael, bueno eso se acabo… eh tomado la decisión de que acabemos de esto de una vez por todas, los atacaremos por sorpresa y los eliminaremos de una vez por todas

-¿Cuándo atacaremos?- pregunto serio Emmett

-mañana mismo, ya no tenemos mas tiempo que perder… ya hemos perdido muchos hombres por su culpa… los atacaremos al amanecer, ¿esta claro?- todos asentimos- eso es todo, prepárense y recuerden… siempre mantengan un ojo abierto

-¡si señor!

Cada uno se levanto y salió del lugar, seguramente se iban a prepara para mañana.

Edward se levanto dispuesto a irse pero yo me quede, tenia que hablar seriamente con Aro

-voy en un segundo- le dije, solo asintió y salió del lugar- Aro debo hablarle de algo

-¿Qué sucede Withlock?- dijo aun sentado mirándome serio

-quiero saber que pasara cuando termine todo esto

-¿a que te refieres con que pasara?

-quiero decir, ¿Qué haremos nosotros?... si ya no tenemos ningún enemigo

-es una buena pregunta muchacho, lo eh estado pensando seriamente y eh decidido que cuando todo esto acabe cada quien seguirá su camino a su antojo-¿se refiere a deshacer la organización?

-si, eh pasado años en esto y tengo demasiadas muertes en mi conciencia… ya estoy cansado por eso una vez que esto acabe harán lo que ustedes quieran

-¿pero que pasara con la policía?- le pregunte ese detalle no lo había dicho- nos buscaran

-eso no es algo que no e arregle con unos cuantos millones- me contesto como si habláramos de centavos- de todas formas… ¿viste lo pocos que somos ya?- asentí- no creo que sea mucho entonces… solo espero que todos sobrevivamos

-¿también ira usted?

-si, no creas que dejare a mi equipo solo

-esta bien… me retiro- el solo asintió y salí del lugar

Me fui con Edward quien me esperaba afuera del cuarto, me pase de largo hacia una de las habitaciones ahí platicaríamos mejor pero mientras iba digiriendo las palabras de Aro… deshacer todo esto… en parte era buena noticia ya que podía reunirme con Alice y ser feliz al igual que Edward con Bella… eso me recordaba…

-oye Edward…- le hable una vez dentro del cuarto

-¿Qué cosa Jasper?

-¿es verdad lo que dijiste? Me refiero a lo de conquistar a Bella- al abrió los ojos

-fue una mentira, lo dije solamente para que Jane dejara de fastidiarnos… de verdad yo amo a Bella con toda mi alma, nunca le haría daño por eso cuando acabe con todo esto hare lo posible por que estemos juntos aunque sea escondidos

-me da gusto escucharlo, ya me había preocupado- el me sonrió- te tengo una buena noticia… ya no tendrás que esconderte para estar con Bella, Aro me ha dicho que cuando todo esto se acabe podremos ser libres… y no habrá problemas

-¿estas seguro?

-me lo dijo el mismísimo Aro

-pero y si miente

-no lo creo, se que Aro será una persona cruel pero siempre cumple lo que dice… es algo que siempre le admire

-ser libres…

-si… es por eso que mañana debemos sobrevivir… lo haremos por ellas- le tendí el puño el me miro y sonrió

-por ellas- choco el suyo

Por que era un promesa, ambos regresaríamos a salvo para estar con las mujeres que amábamos.

**Pv. Alice**

_Tres meses despues_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ellos se fueron, no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper cada día y mas el por que no regresaba todos los días me sentaba en el porche de la casa para esperarlo, pero siempre cuando anochecía entraba a la casa decepcionada por que no llegaba, Bella no estaba mejor que yo… se notaba que también extrañaba a su Edward, como ella decía, notaba como todas las noches lloraba hasta que se dormía, yo trataba de no llorar por que si lo hacia era peor.

Ambas nos dábamos ánimos diciendo que regresarían y seriamos felices, pero con el paso del tiempo se me hacía cada vez más lejana la posibilidad.

Por suerte nada nos faltaba, cada semana misteriosamente nos llegaba dinero… no debía ser un genio para saber que detrás de esto estaban ellos pero cuando le preguntábamos al mensajero quien había enviado el paquete, el solo decía que tenia ordenes de entregarlo, que solo le daban el paquete y ya. Otra forma mas decepción.

-¿Cuándo regresaran?- pregunto Bella por milésima vez en el día, estábamos sentadas como todos los días a fuera de la casa esperando

-no lo se Bells, no lo se

-tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo a Edward- dijo al borde del llanto

-el estará bien… además nadie puede con ese cretino- le sonreí para animarla, ella era la mas sensible de las dos por eso yo tenia que ser fuerte por ambas- es mas probable que los otros se suiciden entre ellos con tal de ya no escucharlo- logre lo que quería, ella sonrió un poco

-tienes razón… ¿no extrañas a Jasper?

-con toda mi alma, pero le prometí que seria fuerte y lo cumpliré

-quisiera ser como tu Alice… mas fuerte, no derrumbarme por la angustia

-estoy angustiada pero no permito que eso me derrumbe… Bella debes tener la esperanza

Para cuando termine de decir esto, un taxi se estaciono frente a la casa… ambas nos miramos sorprendidas… nadie nos visitaba y esto era raro. Cuando se abrió la puerta y de ella bajo un hombre con gabardina y sombrero seguí con la mirada fija para bien quien se trataba cuando alzo la vista pude reconocerlo y mi corazón se detuvo…

-¡Edward!- grito mi amiga parándose rápidamente, corrió hacia el y se lanzo a sus brazos- ¡oh Edward!

-mi Bella- susurro cuando llegue junto a ellos

Yo me quede mirando si alguien mas salía del auto, pero nadie lo hacia. El taxi solamente arranco y se fue dejándome con el corazón destrozado…

-Alice

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?- le pregunte a Edward

El soltó a Bella para mírame, pero había algo en sus ojos que me hacia temer lo peor

-lo siento Alice

-no…- dije al borde del llanto- ¡no! ¡Por favor!- grite tomándolo de la gabardina sacudiéndolo

-espera Alice- se soltó de mi agarre- calmate

-¿Qué le paso?- dije con la respiración agitada- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

-no vino por que…

-¡maldita sea dilo ya!- le grite me estaba comenzando a desesperar

-esta en el hospital salió gravemente herido

-ok…

Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer

-¡Alice!...

**¡Oh Jasper esta en hospital! que noticia tan horrible deberían amputarme los dedos por escribir esto T.T **

**Ay nenas ¿que creen? A esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos para llegar al final y como petición especial quería saber si podríamos llegar a los 100 reviews de aquí a terminar la historia se que pido mucho pero me harían feliz si lo lográramos**

**Bueno nenas, las veo luego**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama.**

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews, a pesar de que algunos de ellos eran amenazas de muerte… sinceramente no les diré en donde vivo… digo… por mi salud física y tal vez mental xD… si yo también sufrí lastimando a Jasper… ¿pero que querían?... era eso o matarlo… **

**Bloody Cullen: Nena no salio tu correo, intentalo de nuevo pero pon espacios entre palabra o mejor agregame a mi**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Bella**

Estaba tan contenta de que mi Edward había regresado, olvidándome de que Alice estaba a mi lado,fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper no venia a su lado. Fue en ese momento cuando me imagine lo peor.

Cuando Edward le dijo que estaba en hospital tuve que sostenerla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo

-¡Alice!

-¿esta bien?- me pregunto Edward

-si, pero si me ayudas a cargarla te lo agradecerá mas- el actuó rápido y la cargo- hubieras esperado a que al menos entráramos a la casa

-lo siento amor- entramos a la casa y la acostó en el sofá- es que ella quería saber, no pensé que fuera a desmayarse

-ay Edward que triste, ¿Qué le paso?

-al parecer hubo una explosión y el estaba demasiado cerca- se paso la mano por el pelo, sabia perfectamente que eso hacia cuando estaba muy nervioso- fue horrible, yo estaba con el como habíamos quedado… ¡dios!

-no te culpes Edward, no sabias nada de esto- me acerque a el y le abrace la cintura- se que si tu hubieras podido lo hubieras evitado

-gracias mi niña- me acuno la cara con sus manos y me beso- te extrañe…

-yo mas… a pesar de todo estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto- volví a besarlo

-¿y como crees que estoy yo cucarachita?- me reí de su apodo

-creo que igual… cretino- lo volví a abrazar, pero explote mi burbuja de felicidad para pensar en Alice- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-no lo se, tenemos que esperar que despierte

-voy por un poco de alcohol- me separe de el para ir a buscar algo para ayudar a mi amiga

**Pv. Alice**

Sentí un fuerte olor en mi nariz, haciéndome despertar poco a poco fui fijando la mirada.

Frente mío estaba Bella con una cara de preocupación que se notaba a kilómetros

-¿Alice?

-no me lo vas a cree- dije riendo- tuve un sueño muy extraño- continúe- soñé que tu y yo estábamos en el porche de la casa y de repente se paro un taxi frente a la casa y de el bajo Edward… y cuando le pregunte por Jasper me dijo que estaba en el hospital gravemente herido… ¿no es una locura?

-no, no lo es Alice- Edward venia entrando por la puerta de mi habitación- y tampoco fue un sueño…

-entonces… entonces es verdad- de nuevo sentía que iba a desfallecer, y las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos- ¡no! ¡Tú mientes! ¿Dónde esta Jasper?- me levante rápidamente de mi cama, fue cuando sentí un pequeño mareo

-¡Alice!- Bella me sujeto para que no me callera

-estoy bien- me deshice de su agarre- te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

-ya te lo dije, en el hospital… yo vine por que…

-¿a darme la noticia?... bueno ya lo hiciste… ahora solo dime en que hospital esta y te puedes ir con Bella… por que supongo que eso es lo que quieres ¿o me equivoco?

-pues no del todo, pero le prometí a Jasper que te cuidaría hasta que el se recupere

-¿cuidarme tu?- la carcajada mas sarcástica que pude hacer hizo acto de presencia- ¿tu? El que me quiso matar no se… ¿20 mil veces?... no lo creo

-ah eso… mira te quiero pedir perdón por eso, nunca fue mi intención querer matarte solo te quería asustar

-aja

-en serio… de verdad lo siento- mire en sus ojos que en verdad lo decía en serio, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil

-bien te perdono con la condición de que me digas el hospital donde esta Jasper…y me lleves con el- sabia que si solo le decía que me dijera donde estaba solo me diría mas no me llevaría

-muy lista- se cruzo de brazos- esta bien esta aquí en el hospital de Mississippi

-¿estuvo aquí todos estos meses y jamás me lo dijeron?

-apenas fue transferido aquí, estuvimos en Chicago… teníamos que desaparecer un tiempo hasta que se arreglaran las cosas

-¿arreglar las cosas?- hablo Bella tomando su mano, el le sonrió… que envidia le tenia

-si, Aro nos prometió a todos que en cuanto acabáramos con esto nos dejaría libres para hacer lo que queramos, borrar nuestros nombres de los mas buscados y regresar a una vida normal eso es lo que mas que nada nos inspiro a seguir por que queríamos volver con ustedes

-¿Qué le paso a Jasper?- era lo que mas me importaba, quería… no necesitaba saber que era lo que le había ocurrido- ¿Por qué es el quien esta en el hospital y no tu?

-Alice- me dijo Bella dolida

-lo siento- dije avergonzada

-no te preocupes… cualquiera diría eso

-Edward

-esta bien Bella, es muy complicado de explicar por que no estaba con el en ese momento pero por lo que pude entender… hubo una explosión donde desafortunadamente el estaba muy cerca… gracias a eso se pudo salvar, pero tiene heridas algo serias… es por eso que…

-que…

-tuvieron que inducirle un coma para que se recuperara mas rápido

-no- volví a sollozar, me tape la cara con mis manos no quería que me vieran llorar… en especial Edward- ¿Por qué?... en coma, por dios que demonios hice en mi vida pasada para que me castigaran de esta forma…Edward llévame donde esta el

-Alice creo que no es un bien momento- me dijo Bella

-¡¿por que?- grite, todo esto estaba sacando lo peor de mi- ¡¿Qué no ves que le amor de mi vida esta en el hospital?

-por que… ahm… son las 3:50 de la mañana- mire el reloj digital que estaba junto a mi cama y era cierto… vaya idiota que soy

-lo siento- me volví a disculpar- todavía de que te estas desvelando por mi… llego yo y te grito

-no te preocupes Alice te entiendo, estas pasando por un momento muy difícil y es lógico que toda la presión te este pasando factura

-gracias Bella, por que no te vas a dormir es muy tarde y de seguro debes estar cansada

-¿y yo que?

-ah si, tu también… el sillón esta libre para ti

-¿Qué?- me miro molesto

-ni creas que voy a dejar que duermas con Bella… menos si yo estoy aquí- la sonrisa de mi amiga no era de esperarse- además esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo digo

-Bells amor- miro a mi amiga que solamente reía

-Alice manda- se encogió de hombros- ven solo acompáñame

Le tome de la mano y ambos salieron de mi cuarto

Yo mientras volví a sentarme en mi cama, el sueño se me había quitado en cuanto Edward me dijo lo que le sucedía, me sentía terriblemente mal, de saber que por poco casi lo pierdo… estaba tan preocupada, pero que podía hacer Edward había dicho que estaba en el hospital pero en cual de todos, por lo poco que sabia había mínimo 6 hospitales, y buscarlo uno por uno me llevaría horas. ¿Por qué no fui mas inteligente y le pregunte donde estaba? Sentía como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a darme, tenia que buscar algo para que se me quitara si no mañana estaría fatal y de paso algo para poder dormir.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, en el reloj decía que eran las 4:00 de la mañana, pase por la sala y Edward ya estaba en el sillón recostado me daba gusto que al menos haya respetado mi decisión.

-hola

-pensé que ya estabas dormida- se medio incorporo

-venia por algo para poder dormir, sinceramente por la noticia se me espanto el sueño… ¿y Bella?

-durmiendo… cayo rendida

-supongo que demasiadas emociones- fui a la cocina y me tome las pastillas, regrese a donde el estaba y aun no se dormía

-de verdad siento todo lo que esta pasando- se levanto para poder sentarse en el sillón- le prometí que le cuidaría la espalda y le falle

-supongo que no fui culpa de nadie- me debatí si sentarme a su lado o no, pero mejor me senté en el sillón individual que estaba junto al sofá

-se que te duele todo esto, pero recuerda que le prometí que te iba a cuidar

-y yo te recuerdo que se cuidarme yo sola Edward, de verdad se hacerlo y no necesito niñeras

-Alice por que simplemente me dices que si para sentirme más tranquilo, y no entiendo por que siempre me atacas

-no lo se… será por que…

-siempre te quería matar… ok, entendí el punto y de nuevo te pido perdón

-bien…- nos mantuvimos en silencio unos momentos- ¿en que hospital esta Jasper?

-en el Sta. Mónica a unos 40 kilómetros de aquí- me respondió se oia cansado- a mas o menos una hora en coche- asentí

-se ve que tienes sueño

-si, no eh dormido bien las ultimas semanas eh estado pendiente de mi amigo

-ah- eso me sorprendió- bueno, te dejo dormir tranquilo… que descanses… ah y yo se te olvide, nada de pasarte al cuarto de Bella

-entendido- hizo una imitación de saludo militar antes de acomodarse

-solo una cosa mas

-mmmm…

-mañana quiero que me lleves con el, desde ahora yo lo cuidare

-esta bien

Como vi que ya se caía de sueño, me fui a mi cuarto tenia que prepararme para pasar los siguientes días a lado de Jasper

.

.

Era el medio día y estábamos a medio camino rumbo al hospital, estaba algo cansada por que a pesar de las pastillas que me tome no pude dormir bien durante toda la noche estaba demasiado ansiosa para hacerlo, fue por ahí de las 6:00 cuando por fin lo logre pero fueron pocas horas por que mi reloj sonó a las 10:00 despertándome por completo.

Asi que mejor me puse hacer algo en la cocina mientras mis amigos se levantaban, por suerte Edward si respeto mi regla o estaba demasiado cansado como para romperla, lo que sea que haya pasado, se quedo en el sofá como lo había dejado. Por ahí de las 11:00 ellos se levantaron estaba decidida a ir sola al hospital para bueno darles algo de privacidad a ellos pero Bella tan buena que es conmigo se negó rotundamente e insistió en acompañarme y pues era lógico que Edward también venia no era justo separar a estos dos de nuevo, pero al igual se me hacia lindo el detalle.

Despues de una hora llegamos a un pequeño hospital, era solamente de dos pisos era muy diferente comparado a los que había en otras ciudades mas grandes.

-era lo mas cercano que pude conseguir- me dijo Edward, seguramente adivino lo que pensaba

-esta bien

-vamos

Le pago al taxista y entramos al hospital

Inmediatamente sentí unos escalofríos al estar ahí, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales y menos ahorita. Edward iba delante de mi mientras que yo y Bella detrás de el por que pues el ya había estado aquí antes. El se acerco a donde estaba la recepcionista, vi que se agachaba para decirle algo a lo que ella solo asintió, entonces el nos miro y nos dijo con la cabeza que nos acercáramos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-bueno esto no es fácil, pero al parecer tuvieron que intervenir de nuevo

-y eso significa…- deje la palabra al aire, siempre eso significaba una mala noticia

-significa que esta en cirugía de nuevo, al parecer tuvo una pequeña complicación y no podía respirar

Yo solo deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás de pura frustración, ¿Por qué siempre hay malas noticias?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- pregunto Bella, al ver mi cara

-hace unos minutos- respondió la recepcionista- no creo que tarden mucho, pero no es algo que yo sepa

-gracias- dije de manera sarcástica antes de irme a sentar en una de las bancas, lo único que me quedaba era esperar. Ya no quería llorar pro que si lo hacia, a parte de que preocupaba a mi amiga, caería mi animo necesitaba mantenerme optimista… por que Jasper me lo prometió, el no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, lo se

-Alice todo saldrá bien- me dijo mi amiga sentándose a mi lado y pasándome sus brazos sobre mis hombros

-lo se Bella

-sabes que Jasper no es tan débil- dijo Edward

-lo se

-ya veras que…

-lo se- interrumpí- se que estará bien… ¿creen que no lo se?

-lo siento Alice no quería que te sintieras asi

-no te preocupes Bella- me tranquilice un poco, ellos no tenían la culpa- solo que todo esto me esta pasando factura

-te entendemos

-familiares de Jasper Hale- llamo uno de los doctores, ¿Jasper Hale?

-aquí doctor- iba a preguntar pero Edward se me había adelantado- somos nosotros, ¿Cómo esta?

-bien, afortunadamente pudimos detener la hemorragia… ahorita lo están trasladando a una habitación

-¿podemos pasar a verlo?- esta vez pregunte yo

-por ahora permitimos pasar a una persona y solo serán unos momentos

Voltee a ver a mi amigos y ellos solo asintieron dándome permiso

Camine tras el doctor, mientras íbamos por los pasillos… me encontraba muy nerviosa no sabia como reaccionaria al verlo, ¿y si se veía mal?... no soportaría verlo todo herido, podía sentir las lagrimas comenzar a salir por mis ojos. Antes de entrar el medico me pidió que me pusiera ropa esterilizada para entrar, cuando por fin la tuve puesta llegamos a una de las habitaciones.

-solo unos minutos

-gracias doctor

Mi corazón latía con fuerza conforme avanzaba a la entrada, di un largo suspiro antes de entrar

**¿Ay nenas que creen?... ya estamos cerca del final, este vendría siendo el antepenúltimo capitulo T.T… no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido… pero como dije anteriormente… aun queda mas de mi y la nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando igual y les guste… bueno para eso falta un poco…**

**Ya saben sus comentarios son bienvenidos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama.**

**¡Penúltimo capitulo gente!**

**Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a ****justme**** quien gracias a ella logre resolver el problema que hubo, ese pequeño gran inconveniente que no me dejaba subir capitulo por eso es que me eh retrasado mas de una semana en mis actualizaciones… por eso quisiera me dispensaran… ah y también a Bloody Cullen… quien me ha estado recordando que me eh tardado en actualizar… no te preocupes nena ya aki esta tu capitulo… que te lo dedico con mucho cariño **

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza conforme avanzaba a la entrada, di un largo suspiro antes de entrar_

Ahí en medio de la habitación estaba el amor de mi vida, tendido en una cama luchando por su vida, al verlo las lagrimas caían por mis ojos, como es posible que despues de verlo tan seguro e imponente ahora lo veía tan delicado y frágil, su cara estaba mas pálida de lo normal tenia heridas en toda la cara… no es que no tuviera cicatrices mas, como dicen otra rayita al tigre no le hace daño. Me acerque mas a el y comencé a acariciar su sedoso cabello que era lo único que no estaba vendado, lo que mas me gusto era que volvió a ser el rubio que me había cautivado aunque aun tenia las puntas negras.

Respiraba con algo de dificultad, por eso tenia ese enorme respirador tapándole casi toda la cara. Con mucho cuidado le tome la mane que estaba algo fría y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban a lado.

-hola Jazzy- le dije con el pequeño apodo que le había inventado hace algunos días- me tenias muy preocupada, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado tanto tiempo y para colmo termines en el hospital por hacerte el héroe… no sabes cantas ganas tengo de golpearte pero creo que eso ya no será necesario… mientras aun estés aquí- comencé a reírme de mis tonterías- creo que debo darte las gracias por traer de regreso al holgazán de Edward, apuesto que el no hizo nada y esta aquí regodeándose de tu victoria… pero supongo que es mi amiga se merecía tenerlo de regreso a ver si ella si lo puede controlar… aun sigue de altanero conmigo.

Seguí acariciando su cabello y su mano, que no tenia vendada mientras lo miraba las lágrimas comenzaban a salirse de mis ojos, estaba tan feliz de por fin tenerlo a mi lado pero triste por la forma en que estaba

-Jazzy… por favor amor tienes que recuperarte… no me puedes dejar sola- deje que el llanto saliera necesitaba desahogarme, tenia mucho tiempo que no lloraba por algo por que siempre me había prometido ser fuerte por el y ahora lejos de esa tonta promesa podría llorar tanto como quisiera- me lo prometiste, me prometiste que volverías por mi y que nos iríamos lejos… solo nosotros dos y nadie mas… ¿a caso no piensas cumplirlo?

No me respondía y yo sentía que me iba al mismo abismo

-señorita debe salir- la enfermera que quien sabe de donde salió me dijo- deben hacerle algunos chequeos y curaciones

-¿no me puedo quedar?- dije con falsa esperanza

-lo siento… lo trasladaran a una habitación esterilizada por sus quemaduras

-esta bien- solté la mano de mi Jasper- pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente- regresare, no me moveré de aquí hasta que salamos juntos

Salí con mi estado de animo mas bajo de lo que estaba antes, ahí sentados en las sillas estaban Edward y Bella esperándome.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Bella

-aun no reacciona

-¿y tu como estas Alice?

-¿Cómo quieres que este?... estoy que casi me caigo de la angustia- le conteste a Edward, creo que un poco mas rudo de lo normal- lo siento, no te debí contestar asi

-no te preocupes no seria la primera ni la ultima vez que lo hagas- me dijo sonriéndome, ahí note el gran cambio que tenia Bella si lo había cambiado y mucho

-Alice debes comer algo, no desayunaste y no seria bueno que a ti también te hospitalizara por desnutrición

-no tengo hambre Bella, muchas gracias pero mejor me quedo a esperar al doctor para que me diga cuando puedo ver a Jasper de nuevo

-ah no eso si que no señorita- Bella me tomo del brazo y me arrastro- no dejare que te mueras de hambre, quiero que cuando Jasper despierte te vea sana no con esas horribles ojeras que se te están haciendo asi que te callas y vienes a comer conmigo

-pero…

-¿Qué te dije?- me dijo decidida, era la primera vez que alguien me callaba y me arrastraba contra mi voluntad, que irónico

-esta bien, pero en cuanto termine de almorzar me regreso

-vaya vaya mira quien se dejo dominar- me dijo el novio de mi amiga con burla

-ay si tu… el burro hablando de orejas

-¿Qué insinúas?

-como si no lo supieras- le contesto Bella- amor puedes ir apartar una mesa, necesito hablar con Alice de algo de chicas

-este… claro- nos vio frunciendo el seño pero no dijo nada y se adelanto a la cafetería

-¿de que quieres hablarme?

-de nada en concreto, solo quería a Edward un poco lejos… por que eh estado pensando en regresar con mis padres, no me malinterpretes amo a Edward con toda mi alma pero también extraño a mamá y papá hace mucho tiempo que no los veo… se que están muy preocupados por mi pero temo que si le digo a Edward se moleste ya sabes lo impulsivo que puede ser, si se molesta y me deja no lo soportaría

-¿has hablado o al menos insinuado algo de esto?

-no, temo su reacción

-creo que deberías sentarte y hablar muy seriamente con el de esto, si te ama te entenderá… el sabe perfectamente que estando libre no puedes dejar a tu familia asi nada mas

-espero que el piense lo mismo… no quiero perderlo

-veras que comprenderá… podrá ser un gruñón y todo lo demás pero te ama

-gracias Alice- me dio un abrazo- eso me recuerda… ¿y tu que harás?

-¿a que te refieres?

-quiero decir… tus padres… ¿no los extrañas?

-mucho, pero se que ni siquiera se han acordado de mi… lo se por que apuesto que todo este tiempo se la han pasado de viaje en un crucero o que se yo, para ellos solo soy una muñequita que pueden exhibir un todas las fiestas de la alta sociedad a las que asisten… y yo no quiero eso, quiero alguien que me ame como Jasper me ama

-¿entonces no piensas regresar?

-si pero será solamente para decir adiós

Asintió y retomamos nuestra caminata hacia la cafetería en donde Edward ya nos esperaba, luego luego se le veía su cara de desesperación, lo cual para calmarlo Bella le rodeo el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como sentía envidia… ella podía hacer eso y yo no.

-les pedí la comida, espero que no les moleste

-no, esta bien

A los pocos minutos regreso con una gran charola que tenia tres platos uno tenia un enorme sándwich de jamón con queso, otro con un filete de pollo con ensalada y el mas pequeño solo tenia un cuernito con queso con papás a la francesa.

-quiero ese- señale el cuernito

-no ese es mío- dijo Bella- para ti es el filete con ensalada

-pero el filete es enorme, entonces quiero el sándwich

-ese es mío- como no Edward- quiero guardar la línea

-no se confabulen en mi contra- los acusa a ambos, pero suspire sabia que lo hacían por que se preocupaban por mi- bien, pero si no me lo acabo me tienen que ayudar

-si- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, eran uno para el otro

Comenzamos a comer, yo iba picando mi comida y metiéndome pequeños trozos de pollo a la boca… cuando recordé una pequeña cuestión que tena que decirle a Edward

-Edward… ¿Por qué hace rato el doctor llamo a Jasper con el apellido Hale?, pensé que era Withlock

-bueno estaba comenzando a preguntarme por que no me lo habías comentado- espere aun picando mi pollo y comiendo por pedazos- veras, cuando todo acabo Aro, el que solía ser nuestro jefe, como decirlo… destruyo cualquier documento que nos inculpara de cualquier delito que hubiéramos hecho para eso teníamos que tener nuevas identidades es por eso que ahora Jasper se apellidara Hale de ahora en adelante

-¿y tu?

-bueno yo era Cullen… ahora soy Masen

-¿Masen?- dijo Bella- no suena mal… Bella Masen- comenzó a reir

-si amor, suena genial- podía notar el brillo de sus ojos en cuanto Bella menciono eso- oh mira… la que no tenia hambre- me señalo

-por que dices…- me interrumpió Edward, señalando mi plato ya vacio con su tenedor-bueno… creo que si tenia algo de hambre

Terminamos de comer entre mas platicas sin importancia, pero yo notaba a Bella algo impaciente entonces supe que era momento de darle su espacio, sabia que tenia algo que hacer.

-bueno tengo que ver si ya saben algo de Jasper- me levante

-¿te acompañamos?- pregunto Edward

-no, quédense Bella aun no termina su comida

Me aleje lo mas rápido que pude, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo a mi amiga

**Pv. Edward**

Alice se alejo muy rápido, eso era extraño pensé que se quedaría un poco mas… mire a Bella que tenia una cara de impaciencia, si no la conociera tan bien diría que trata de decirme algo.

-ya suéltalo Bells

-¿de que hablas?- me dijo nerviosa

-te conozco muy bien y se que quieres decirme algo, por eso Alice nos dejo solos

No me dijo nada, parecía como si de verdad pensara mucho lo que tenia que decirme, ¿pero que podría ser tan malo como para no decirlo rápido y ya, desde que la conozco siempre me ha dicho las cosas como son, sin titubeos ni nada que le interponga.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Edward quiero decirte algo muy importante

-pues dímelo- le tome la mano como señal de apoyo

-pero temo que te enojes- comencé a ponerme nervioso, tan malo era… ¿pero que podría ser?... será… ¡oh por dios!

-¿estas embarazada?- grite eufórico, ganándonos todas las miradas de los presentes

-¿Qué? ¡No!- me dijo mientras salía de su sorpresa- no es eso, por dios Edward

-perdón es que me tienes muy nervioso, ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo decírmelo?

-esta bien… Edward sabes que te amo y que jamás te dejaría- comenzó- pero eh tomado una decisión y quiero que me apoyes…- me apretó mi mano esperando mi respuesta

-sabes que lo hare Bella de eso no debes tener dudas… ahora dime que pasa

-quiero regresar con mi padres- me soltó de golpe, eso fue como si me hubieran aventado un cubetazo de agua fría con todo y cubeta-… ¿Edward?... responde

-¿Por qué quieres volver?- dije tratando de que no se me notara la molestia

-es que los extraño, hace mucho que no los veo y se que están preocupados por mi quisiera decirles que todo este tiempo estuve bien que nunca estuve en peligro… además quiero que te conozcan, quiero que vean lo feliz que estoy contigo…

-o mejor dime que quieres que me envíen a prisión- interrumpí soltando eso de golpe- que buena manera de salir bien librada es esto

-¿Qué dijiste?

-buena jugada Isabella… seducir a tu secuestrado para que no haga daño… que fácil, deberías pasar el tip

-¡¿Qué estupideces dices?- me grito- no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi… ¡eres un idiota!

Salió corriendo de la cafetería por la una puerta que estaba atrás, fue cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije eso? ¿Cómo pude dudar de su amor? Ella solo quería ver a sus padres, en ningún momento hablo de dejarme solo quería verlos… ¿Quién era yo para negarle ese derecho?

Me pare rápidamente y fui hacia donde ella había salido, esa pequeña puerta daba a la calle comencé a desesperarme ella podría haber ido a cualquier lado… tenia que pensar… ¿si fuera Bella a donde iría?... comencé a ver mi alrededor, pero nada me daba una pista de donde pudiera estar… fue entonces cuando escuche una ridícula risa que venia de un parque que estaba a un costado del hospital… entonces recordé…

_Desde chiquita me daban miedo los payasos pero poco a poco lo supere ahora me parecen graciosos_

Corrí hacia donde se escuchaba la misma risa y grititos de niños

Suspire aliviado cuando la vi sentada en una de las jardineras, mientras que el payaso le hacia una figura con un globo, me acerque para que no me viera, ella le sonrió al payaso pero su sonrisa era fingida.

-es un regalo para la dama y ya no este triste- le dio un perrito hecho con el globo

-gracias- dijo en un susurro

-Bella- le llame cuando el payaso se había ido, la vi tensarse

-vete Edward… no vaya a llamar un policía y te meta a prisión- me dijo sin mirarme- no quiero arruinar tu nueva libertad

-Bella lo siento muchísimo- me pare delante de ella, sus ojos estaban rojos- no quise decir eso

-pero lo dijiste, ahora déjame en paz- se volteo hacia el otro lado

-Belly amor por favor… sabes que no fue mi intención- seguí poniéndome delante de ella pero se giraba- amor o me ignores sabes que me siento mal cuando lo haces

-pues eso quiero… en serio no puedo creer que dijeras esa tontería… ¿Cuándo te eh dado motivos para desconfiar de mi?... si quisiera mandarte a la cárcel lo hubiera hecho desde que me dejaste sola con Alice, pero ni eso te parece suficiente

-amor por favor perdóname- le tome de las manos- te juro que no volverá a pasar, es que me nublo la idea de que pudieras dejarme, que al ver de nuevo a tus padres recordaras lo bien que es vivir con esos lujos que te daban, tenia miedo de que el dinero me remplazara…- no dije mas por que su mano se impacto contra mi cabeza- ¡ay!

-¿Cómo crees que el dinero te va sustituir tonto?

-perdón

-lo único que te pedí era ver a mis padres… ¡maldición Edward!

-perdón- puse mi carita, esa que siempre la contentaba cuando hacia nada malo- ¿ya vez? Me hiciste poner mi carita… sabes que no puedes resistirte a la carita

-ah no Cullen o Masen lo que sea… no va funcionar- se cruzo de brazos y miro molesta hacia otro lado

-Belly…- me volví a poner frente a ella- amor

-no Edward, déjame…

-¿si te digo que soy un idiota me perdonas?

-no

-¿y si digo que te amo me perdonas?

-no

-¿y si te compro lo que tu quieras me perdonas?

-ya te dije que no…

-¡Belly!- chille, mi ultima arma era ser muy pero muy tierno con ella sabia que eso la contentaba y si no podía era por que en verdad la había cagado- por fis amor- comencé a restregar mi cabeza en su espalda como si fuer aun gatito buscando a su dueña- no me hagas que ronronee por que lo hago

-Edward quítate- me trataba de empujar pero no podía

-nop hata que me pedones- comencé abrirme paso desde su espalda hasta quedar completamente con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas- ¿me pedonas?- dije como niño chiquito

-Edward- me reprendió, pero sabia que quería sonreír ya estaba perdonado, comencé a restregarme mas sobre su regazo- Edward no me hagas esto…

-¿me pedonas?- comencé a ronronearle sobre su estomago- ¿miau?- eso fe lo que necesite para que ella soltara una carcajada

-eres incorregible- me dijo entre risas

-pero asi me amas- puse mi carita de niño bueno- ¿me perdonas?

Suspiro y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, yo cerré los ojos disfrutando su caricia… entonces sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos en un casto beso.

-esta bien… pero no vuelvas hacer eso

-te lo juro Bella- me levante y le tome de la mano- vamos a dar un paseo

-pero Alice…

-no le importara, además quiero pasear con mi novia por el parque- comencé a caminar pero se detuvo en seco- ¿Qué?

-¿tu novia?- me dijo no muy convencida

-¿Qué no lo eres?- pregunte confundido y asustado- digo… pues… pensé

-claro que soy- me abrazo- ¿Cómo no serlo?

-me asustaste, pensé que no te gustaba la idea

-claro que me gusta

-pero tu cara…

-solo quería darte una lección- se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr- ¡a que no me alcanzas!

Sonreí y fui tras de ella

**Pv. Alice**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde la última vez que pase a ver a Jasper, y aun no me permitían pasar por que todavía no eran horas de visita, ¡que fastidio!

Por la puerta venían entrando Edward y Bella tomados de la mano, ¿por donde salieron? Pero me guarde esa pregunta por que en cuanto vi el rostro de Bella lleno de felicidad supe que todo había salido muy bien.

-¿todavía no te dejan entrar?- pregunto Edward

-no, dicen que aun falta como media hora para que pueda entrar

-no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo

Se levanto y se fue por un pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto que le habían dado a Jasper, mire a Bella y aproveche la oportunidad.

-¿le dijiste?

-si

-¿y como lo tomo?

-ah… al principio se molesto y me saco esa tontería que solo estaba con el para meterlo a la cárcel y no se que mas babosadas salió de su boca

-¿en serio?

-si, obvio me moleste y salí de ahí, me pidió perdón de la manera mas extraña que puede haber y quedamos de ir pronto a ver a mis padres

-al menos algo salió bien- le dije no queriendo preguntar de que manera le pido perdón eso ya era cosa de ellos

-solo espero que tu también puedas estar con Jasper muy pronto- me paso el brazo por mis hombros en señal de apoyo

-listo- dijo Edward- ya puedes pasar

-pero como…

-ya sabes tengo mis influencias- se encogió de hombros

-gracias- dije contenta antes de irme por el pasillo.

De nuevo me hicieron ponerme esa ropa esterilizada, pero no me importaba con tal de ver a Jasper me aguantaba. Entre esperando a ver un cambio pero para mi mala suerte todo seguía igual, me volví a sentar en la misma silla y le tome la mano.

-sabes paso algo muy interesante ahorita- le dije- Bella le dijo a Edward que quería ver a sus padres, pero ya conoces a tu amigo como siempre pensando lo peor y tuvieron su primera pelea se que han tenido muchas pero fue su primera como pareja, sabes Jasper les tengo mucha envidia por que ellos ya son pareja… creo que fueron mas rápidos que nosotros

Mire su rostro sereno, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente

-pero supongo que las cosas son por algo ¿no?- mire de nuevo su cara- ¡ay Jasper no sabes como me duele verte asi!- le apreté la mano quería sentirlo cerca- te amo Jazzy con toda mi alma

Entonces sentí como me apretaba la mano, me quede asombrada pensado que era un sueño, estuvo a punto de levantarme para llamar al doctor para decirle cuando su voz me detuvo.

-yo también te amo Alice

**Hola… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo para compensar todo el tiempo que las deje sin actualizar, es que con el problema ese que hubo con la pagina y con tanto examen no tenia cabeza para nada pero ya estoy aquí…**

**¿Qué tal eh? Lo deje en la mejor parte, si chicas ya el próximo es el final pero verán que las dejare satisfechas con ello, además les deje un poquito de Bellward por que ellos también son pareja y tienen su problemitas…**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a mi best friend Steph Meyer lo único mío es la trama.**

**_=CORAZON DE PIEDRA=_**

**Pv. Alice**

Estuve a punto de salir cuando escuche un te amo salir de sus labios, no sabia si esto era real o solo un invento de imaginación por la falta de sueño, me debatía en salir ya hablar con el doctor pero de nuevo sentí un apretón en mi mano lo que me hizo quedarme a su lado.

-Ali…ce- me dijo con voz rasposa

-aquí estoy Jazzy- tome su mano con ambas de las mías- ¿te duele algo?

-agua…

Solté su mano y tome una de las gasas que había ahí, no es que fuera una experta en lo que tenia que hacer pero tenia noción de algunas cosas, como decía tome la gasa y le baño con un poco de agua y se la comencé a pasar por los labios para que se humedecieran, sabia que no era bueno que tomara agua despues de cirugía.

-¿mejor?- solo asintió- llamare al doctor

-no, no te vayas- me dijo por fin abriendo los ojos-tienes el pelo negro otra vez- yo me reí ante su comentario, yo aquí preocupada y casi al borde del desmayo, y solo se le ocurre decir eso

-me tienes como magdalena llorando por ti y solo se te ocurre decirme que mi pelo es negro, típico de ti

-lo siento- volvió a tomar mi mano- ¿Qué me paso?

-pues el señor se quiso hacer el héroe y termino mal herido gracias a una bomba que le exploto cerca, estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo

-eso suena a algo que yo haría- volvió a cerrar los ojos yo me asuste, pero cuando me volvió a apretar la mano toda preocupación se fue

-sabes… me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo

-lo siento señorita- me sonrió, entonces sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo estaba tan feliz de estar con el de nuevo despues de todo este tiempo- no llores pequeña

-es… es que me tenias tan preocupada… pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Alice te prometí que lo haría ¿no es verdad?-asentí- cada día que pasaba pensaba en ti, en volverte a ver por que tu Alice Brandon sin quererlo te convertiste en la persona mas importante para mi, al principio creí que era solamente el hecho de que tenia a mi cuidado pero no sabes yo… yo me enamore de ti desde el día en que te llevaron a ese lugar hace tantos meses- no podía creer que me dijera eso, el me amaba…- pero como te dije siempre creí que solamente era por que tenia que cuidarte pero no, cuando nos fuimos juntos no sabes lo feliz que estaba, aun que a veces me sacabas canas verdes

-no te la iba a poner fácil- decía entre lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad- ¿recuerdas esa vez en aeropuerto? Yo tenia pensado huir pero cuando estaba en la puerta no se por que sentía que no debía irme, además recordé que me habías dicho que si no te veían conmigo te matarían, eso no lo podía permitir por eso me regrese con la escusa de que tenia que comprar algo de comer.

-que bueno que no te fuiste Alice, pero no por miedo a que me fueran a matar si no por que nunca te volvería a ver

-Jasper… te amo- le dije al fin el estando consiente- me alegra tenerte a mi lado aunque a veces me caigas gordo por amargado

-yo también mi duende

-lo se- sonreí- no sabes que Edward esta muy preocupado por ti, el también ha estado aquí esperando a que despertaras

-¿el esta bien?

-si, las suyas solo fueron heridas menores… esta sano dando lata por ahí

-lo bueno que tiene a Bella para tranquilizarlo

-me alegra que también mi amigo haya encontrado alguien que lo ame, el se lo merece

Con delicadeza para no lastimarlo, puse mi mano es su mejilla comencé a acariciar su cara no me importaba la cantidad de cicatrices que tuviera en ella para mi era el hombre mas hermoso de todo el mundo, y no solo por fuera si no por dentro por que a pesar de todo el era bueno me lo había demostrado de todas las maneras que existen.

Poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto afortunadamente el no se movió ni un milímetro, el también quería lo mismo que yo… y sin apresurarme choque mis labios con los suyos, aun que era un solo roce para mi era la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo.

-te amo Alice

-y yo a ti Jasper

-te amo Alice

-y yo a ti Jasper

.

.

_**Tres meses despues**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estábamos Jasper y yo caminando por los jardines de Yellowstone, nuestra residencia actual desde hace dos meses.

Despues de que Jasper fuera dado de alta, comenzamos nuestra vida juntos mientras decidíamos que hacer y donde vivir nos quedamos en un hotel en la cuidad, entonces me llego la gran sorpresa cuando Jasper me dijo que podía escoger la casa en donde, precio y tamaño que quiera yo me quede sorprendida y le pregunte de donde tenia dinero, me conto que mientras estuvo trabajando para Aro cada pago que recibía el lo invertía bajo un nombre falso y al no tener ningún motivo para gastarlo esa fortuna se fue acumulando hasta llegar a una cantidad exuberante y sumándole a lo que Aro les dio al final de sus "servicios" pues diríamos que no teníamos por que preocuparnos por el dinero en mucho tiempo, pero aun asi buscaríamos trabajo para guardar las apariencias quería empezar de nuevo y de la mejor manera.

Bella y Edward habían viajado a Miami para que ella fuera a ver a sus padres, según su cuando me llamo al principio se pusieron como fieras por no saber de ella en mas de 5 meses cuando Bella les conto la situación el señor Swan casi ahorca a Edward era eso o me lo quiso decir lo mas bonito posible, la cosa es que despues de demasiadas explicaciones sus padres comprendieron la situación y los apoyaron totalmente, ahora ellos están viviendo en Chicago la cuidad natal de Edward, pero nunca perdemos el contacto.

En cuanto a mi bueno, quise hacer lo mismo pero en lugar de regresar simplemente llame a casa de mis padres pero como era de esperarse no estaban si no que había contestado Marlem la ama de llaves, me dijo que mis padres habían estado ahí una temporada pero despues se fueron a un viaje por el mundo, tuve la necesidad de preguntar si en algún momento ellos habían notado que no estaba, ella me dijo que solamente preguntaron por mi una vez pero al darle una negativa para ellos el tema paso y siguieron con su vida, les mentiría sin les dijera que no me dolió lo que me dijo pero no iba a llorar de nuevo por ellos, simplemente le dije a Marlem que cuando ellos regresaran le dijera de parte mía que se buscaran una nueva muñequita para presumir en sus reuniones y simplemente colgué cerrando ese capitulo de mi vida, afortunadamente tenia el apoyo y el amor de Jasper y eso me bastaba.

-estoy harto de estas muletas- se quejo mi novio mientras caminaba, pues su pierna había sido la única dañada permanentemente por el accidente

-el doctor te dijo que podías usar bastón- le dije- y tu no quisiste

-con basto parezco viejito

-cielo… tu no te ves viejito para nada- conteste dándole un beso en la mejilla- ven vamos a sentarnos en una de las bancas

-si por favor

Le tome del brazo ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando las muletas y nos sentamos en una de las bancas cercanas, viendo como los niños jugaban, yo los miraba con cierta emoción en los ojos… me preguntaba como serian mis hijos con Jasper de reojo lo vi y tenia la misma mirada que yo.

-que lindo parque- comencé- me alegra haber escogido este lugar

-es cierto, es demasiado tranquilo

-oye Jasper, ¿no has pensado tener familia?- solté de pronto

-¿eh?

-digo… tu sabes… familia…- me puse nerviosa, y su mirada sobre mi no me ayudaba en nada de repente sonrió y me atrajo hacia el

-si, me gustaría tener familia siempre y cuando sea contigo- me dijo besándome la frente- pero por mas que quisiera ahorita no puedo por que estoy en recuperación imagínate que no pueda ni siquiera corretear a mis propios hijos mas si son igual de hiperactivos que tu

-no se quizá salga uno tranquilo como tu, y no te de tanta lata como sus hermanos

-mmmm… ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que probar hasta que salga mi hija tranquila?

-no lo se, pero igual puede ser un niño como tu

-nop… yo quiero a mi pequeña Alice

-o pequeño Jasper- contraataque

-yo se que será niña- me dijo el muy engreído

-ah… ¿ahora eres adivino?

-yo se lo que te digo amor- me dio un pequeño beso- pero antes debemos hacer algo

-¿Qué cosa?- ¿a caso me estará insinuando que…?

-tienes que casarte conmigo- me separe de el por la sorpresa, lo mire entre emocionada y sorprendida… ¿me estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

-¿casarnos?

-si, no creas que no te iba a tener a mi lado solo como mi novia con toda esa bola de perros tras de ti, no… tu eres la mujer de mi vida y es lógico que quiera casarme contigo ¿a caso tu no…?- lo caye con un beso antes de que dijera una tontería

-claro que me quiero casar contigo, solo me tomaste por sorpresa

-bueno- comenzó a buscar algo en su pantalón, yo me puse nerviosa… de su bolsa saco un pequeño anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en medio- se que no es demasiado, pero es muy especial mi abuela me lo dio antes de morir cuando yo tenia 15 años me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que de verdad amara pero sabes que a esa edad no era muy consiente de eso asi que lo guarde, pero cuando entre a los Vulturi perdí la esperanza y lo guarde en una caja fuerte hasta que llegaste tu… como te digo quizás quieras algo mas fino pero quisiera que usaras este

-Jasper no me importa si me das un anillo de juguete lo que importa es que me lo das con todo tu amor, y para mi es mucho mas especial por que perteneció a una persona muy importante para ti

-¿de verdad?- vi la luz de sus ojos- ¿no quieres algo mas…?

-cállate y dame ese anillo de una vez

El soltó una risa antes de levantarse con algo de esfuerzo yo lo intente ayudar pero me detuvo con su mano, que el necesitaba hacer esto solo, de repente se puso sobre una rodilla sabia que hacia mucho esfuerzo por su rodilla eso lo hacia mas especial.

-Alice Brandon… eres la luz de mi vida, la persona que me hizo ser este nuevo yo, la que me alejo de la oscuridad y me enseño que el amor si existe… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- yo me quede callada por un momento, no me salía la voz- Alice no me molestaría si te das prisa… me duele la rodilla- eso me hizo reaccionar

-si… ¡si!... ¡SI!-me puso el anillo en mi dedo, y sin pensarlo me lance sobre el y lo bese con todo mi amor el soltó un pequeño quejido- ¡tu rodilla! ¡Lo siento!

-no te preocupes valió la pena

Se levanto con mucho cuidado, pero esta vez si le ayude a pesar de sus protestas. Volvimos a la posición en que estábamos, mientras el me acariciaba el pelo yo veía mi anillo, entonces soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-solo estoy algo triste por que no podrás ser la Sra. Withlock que es mi apellido de mi familia de parte de mi madre y abuela… si no Hale el apellido de ese hombre que solo me hizo daño

-no me importa el apellido Jazz, solo el hecho de que seré la señora de Jasper si te parece me puedes decir asi

-eres maravillosa- me estrecho mas a el- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-supongo que nada… serias el mismo amargado de antes ese que me hacia rabiar con sus reglas y seriedad

-bueno es que cierta chiquilla no me dejaba de molestar… pero quien diría que me enamoraría de ella

-no lo se… soy adorable

-y mucho-me dio otro beso- la amo futura señora Jasper

-yo igual futuro señor Alice

El soltó una carcajada antes de darme otro beso

.

.

_**Cinco años despues**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡mama apura a papi!- me dijo mi niño

-¡si!- se unió mi hija a su hermano

Si mis dos pequeños, Jackson y Mary, mis mellizos que nacieron meses despues que Jasper y yo nos casáramos, les contare, el día de nuestra boda fue un mes despues de que Jasper me propusiera matrimonio solamente asistieron algunos amigos cercanos de nosotros. Solo fue una celebración pequeña, donde asistieron Bella y Edward que con ella me lleve una sorpresa cuando llego con una pequeña pancita estaba muy alegre por ella pues ya tenia 4 meses de embarazo, que no se había dado cuenta hasta que le hicieron un examen general que le pidieron en su nuevo empleo al parecer no había tenido ningún malestar que le hicieran ver que estaba embarazada pero por suerte su bebito (por que era niño) estaba bien y pero lo malo era que Edward la sobreprotegía demasiado, también asistieron un antiguo amigo de Jasper, Emmett McCarthy y su esposa Rosalie al principio pensé que no les caería bien pero me sorprendió el gran abrazo que me dio Emmett diciéndome que era bienvenida a la familia pues consideraba a Jasper su hermano y algunos amigos que habíamos hecho en el barrio donde vivíamos.

Lo que si me dio algo de tristeza era el hecho de que mis padres no estuvieron presentes, por eso Edward me entrego a Jasper, por que a pesar de la cantidad de veces que intento matarme lo consideraba un hermano. Despues de la fiesta Jasper y yo nos fuimos de luna de miel a Barcelona donde ambos consumimos nuestro amor por primera vez, y durante nuestra estadía en ese lugar.

Cuando me llego la sorpresa meses despues descubrí que estaba embarazada de mellizos, fue la primera vez que vi a Jasper llorar, mas cuando descubrió que eran dos y niño y niña.

Es asi como llegaron a nuestra vida Jackson y Mary, decidimos ponerles esos nombres ya que esos fueron los que usamos cuando escapábamos, el momento más importante de mi vida por que me hizo conocer al amor de mi vida. A pesar de que eran mellizos sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes, Jackson era un poco mas tranquilo que su hermana le gustaba mucho las cosas que tengan que ver con soldaditos y guerras, ya que siempre pedía tanques de regalo igual a su padre excepto físicamente por que habían heredado mi color de pelo y ojos al igual que su hermana, por el contrario Mary era mas como decirlo… como yo, más hiperactiva tenia a su padre de aquí para haya con sus travesuras.

-ya voy niños- le dije- su padre no tarda

-¡queremos ir al paque!- gritaron, me agradaba las ocasiones en que se unían que eran muy pocas ya que se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo

-¡Jasper tu hijos te llamar!- grite para que se apurara

-¿tio Eduad y tia Bella van venir?- pregunto mi hija

-si

-lo dice po que va venir Tony- le dijo su hermano, Anthony era el hijo de Bella y Edward, que también era el mejor de mis hijos solo que mi niña tenia un apego muy especial por el y eso provocaba las burlas de su hermano

-no es cierto

-si

-no

-si

-no… ¡mami!- grito mi niña

-Jackson Monroe Hale, deja de molestar a tu hermana- le reprendí y este hombre que no baja- ¡Jasper Hale mas te vale bajar de una vez antes de que mande a tus hijos por ti!

-ya voy Alice solo buscaba algo- me dijo mi esposo bajando las escaleras

-ándale que no puedo con estos monstruos

-yo no soy monstro… soy una princesa ¿verdad papi?

-si corazón- le dijo mientras las cargaba- eres la princesa de papi

Una vez listos subimos a la camioneta, fuimos en dirección al parque ya había llamado a Bella y ellos nos esperarían haya, no tardamos ni medio hora en llegar.

Cuando bajamos los niños comenzaron a revolotear de aquí haya, de lejos pudimos ver a mis amigos que ya estaban sentado en una sabana encime del pasto acomodando algunas cosas.

-¡Bella!

-¡hola Alice!- nos dimos un abrazo, ya tenia tiempo que no nos veíamos- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿O mas bien como los traen sus pequeños?

-exhaustos ambos son imparables… a veces quisiera que fueran como Anthony por un día- contesto Jasper

-se que mi hijo es genial- dijo Edward

-lastima que no gracias a ti, esa parte es solo de Bella- contraataque

-¿me pregunto hasta cuando dejaran de pelear?- le dijo Bella a mi marido

-creo que es la forma de demostrar que se quieren mucho

Edward y yo miramos atónitos a nuestras parejas, y luego a nosotros y nos comenzamos a reir.

-lo que digan

Pasamos la tarde muy bien entre bromas y peleas de parte mía y de Edward, viendo a jugar a los niños, los celos interminables de Jackson hacia Anthony que se la pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hija, a veces pensaba si ellos terminarían juntos alguna vez, no era algo imposible… asi todo quedaría en familia y Jasper estaría mas tranquilo ya que defendía a su pequeña a capa y espada. Ya entrada la noche nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, además de que los niños se habían quedado dormidos por estar jugando toda la tarde.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, dejamos a los pequeños en sus habitaciones, los cambiamos por su piyama y los arropamos, para despues irnos a nuestra habitación.

-me la pase muy bien hoy- dije mientras me quitaba la ropa y me ponía mi piyama- me dio gusto verlos de nuevo

-a mi también, extrañaba tus peleas con Edward… eso me entretiene y no solo a mi sino a Bella también… parecen hermanos

-pues aunque no lo creas yo lo veo asi

-y creo que también el, si no ya le hubiera partido la cara

-¿celoso señor Alice?- dije de forma coqueta acercándome a el

-para nada señora Jasper- me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos- se que usted me ama

-claro que si señor y tengo la mejor manera de demostrarlo

Y juntos ahí en la cama, nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

A pesar de todas las cosas que pasamos, las peleas, los celos y muchas cosas mas, nuestro amor fue más fuerte y superamos todas las barreras que se nos interpusieron, ahora solo nos quedaba una larga vida de felicidad junto a nuestros hijos.

¿Y quien dijo que no podría ablandar ese CORAZON DE PIEDRA?

**¡Gran final nenas!**

**Otra historia que finaliza… muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me leyeron y que dejaron reviews y también a las que solo me leyeron, déjenme decirles que adore escribir esta historia pues Alice y Jasper son mi pareja favorita y me sentía extraña al no escribir ninguna de ellos aunque originalmente esta iba a ser de Edward y Bella pero recapacita a tiempo jeje… pero bueno eso es todo pero aun hay mucho de mi para leer… ya saben… el Regreso de María y Una Apuesta Imposible…**

**Les quería decir que una vez terminada la del "Regreso de María" tengo pensado subir mi nueva historia, ya la tengo avanzada aquí les dejo el Summary:**

_**Rosalie Hale es una Top Model fría y engreída… pero un accidente lo cambia todo, dejándola invalida y sin su vida, ella entra en una depresión que la hunde mas y mas, ¿Quién podrá ayudarla? Solo Emmett su asistente personal y el hombre que la ama. OoC**_

**¡Si esta vez les toco a Rosalie y Emmett ser los protagonistas de mi nueva historia **

**Nos vemos hasta entonces**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
